


Within the Bunker

by Exceeding



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Bunkers, Childhood Friends, Claustrophobia, Comedy, Crack, Death, Drama & Romance, Drowning, Drunkenness, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gunshot Wounds, Historical Inaccuracy, Homesickness, Humour, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innuendo, Kissing, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, OT5, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Sexuality, Shooting, Smoking, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, WWII, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceeding/pseuds/Exceeding
Summary: With the obvious feelings of the two childhood friends, can they come to an understanding in matters of love on the battlefield?During WWII, many Soldiers were sent to France, and what if that included members of SHINee?Their main goal is to serve their country, win the war for their families and future generations...To fight for what is right!Who said fighting for love was any different?
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Deployed

* * *

Deployed to France, many soldiers joined current ones that were occupying the trenches or helped to dig them. Knowing that the enemy was close gave them all courage. Knowing these people had blown up homes and families, women and children, the elderly… was enough to get any man’s mind into gear to fight.

Jonghyun was one of many amongst them.

Placing his hat over his dark brown hair he smiled. He was helping to dig one of the pathways of the large trenches that would later act as protection for many… He dug his shovel into the soft dirt that was wet from the rain falling.

His train of thought was lost when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the soldier next to him had no shovel and was using his bare hands to dig out the trench. Jonghyun smiled and grabbed another shovel from behind him, tapping it against the others leg.

“Excuse me, but you should probably use a shovel, it’s much easier.” He said as politely as he could.

The soldier turned around startled and both of their eyes widened as their gazes met each other. “Looks like we’re in the same regiment!” The other male said, grinning wildly without a care in the world. His feminine features and light hair under his hat made him easy to recognise… Even though he was covered in dirt.

“Taemin!” Jonghyun said surprised.

“The one and only,” Taemin said as he took the shovel thankfully.

Taemin was Jonghyun’s childhood friend. They went to school together and played in the streets together. Their families were close.

Both of them ignoring the current task at hand, Taemin smiled and his expression turned suspicious. “Look at you all done up!” He teased the other solder.

Jonghyun felt his cheeks burn. “We’re in the same uniform!” He spat out trying to redeem his honour. The other just leant his hand on one of his hips smirking. 

“W-We better not slack,” Jonghyun said sternly to the other, looking around at commanding officers who were looking for slackers. He carried on digging with his shovel.

Taemin’s face went back to a neutral expression and he sighed. 

How long had it been since they’d actually seen each other?

Sure their families were close but they themselves weren’t as much as the future came along. Their other friends moved forward. People figured Jonghyun must have a girlfriend to become one of the ones who grew as distant as he had. Taemin didn’t know why but thinking about that made his stomach hurt and head grow hazy. He looked down at the shovel in his hands that Jonghyun had given him and gripped it tighter.

“Gotta dig…” He whispered to himself and carried on with his task. 

It turned out that Jonghyun and his childhood friend Taemin, now a soldier - which Jonghyun couldn’t exactly picture, as children Taemin was literally a wimp - were both sharing a small tent to sleep in before they had to go to the trenches. Tents were set up for the soldiers to rest in before the war actually began. Then they’d spend their nights or even short naps they could actually have, in the trenches. 

They hardly spoke but Jonghyun could feel that Taemin had a lot he wanted to say.

One of the nights Taemin finally spoke. But it wasn’t what the other was looking for.

“Jonghyun?” He whispered checking if the other was awake.

“Taemin,” Jonghyun replied.

“I miss home,” Taemin confessed hoping Jonghyun could comfort him, even though they had hardly spoken.

Jonghyun clenched his fist and held back his tears and memories of home. “It’s… It’s been a month.”

Taemin sighed holding back tears too.

“Feels like a lifetime.”

That was all until they entered the trenches a few months later, ready for battle.

Jonghyun sludged through the disgusting rat-infested and dirt-filled trench, as guns blasted and earth flew into the air creating dust and dirt-like rain.

The enemy was across the field and as he reached his set location to fight he felt his heart rate increase when he saw Taemin poking his head over the trench.

“Are you mad?!”

The other soldier frowned and motioned that he couldn’t hear Jonghyun.

Jonghyun yanked him down so they fell into the slushy puddle of dirt and most likely faeces. Taemin threw up as it entered his mouth and Jonghyun patted his back helping him to bring it up. 

“You’ll die if you poke your head over the trenches! Be armed! Be ready! Don’t be so damn curious! If you died…”

He paused cutting himself off not wanting to think about that at all. Taemin frowned. “What of it, if I died?” 

Jonghyun blinked looking puzzled at his tone. Taemin wiped his mouth and clenched his fists.

“I didn’t matter when we were back home! You had no interest in being friends!” 

“Taemin this isn’t the time…” 

“Screw time, Jonghyun! We could die any second. Heck, we probably will die before we can go home!…”

Tears poured out of the soldiers' eyes and he tried to wipe them causing the dirt to cover his face causing him to empty his stomach once again. He pulled out a small flask full of water and washed out his mouth. He turned to Jonghyun and closed his eyes to proceed to rant when he was pulled forward. He opened his eyes as he saw Jonghyun inch closer pressing their lips together. They looked into each other’s eyes and Taemin felt his heart pounding.

What was this…

Jonghyun pulled away and stood up, holding out a hand to help the other up to go and fight together. “Let’s just kill these bastards and go home.”

Taemin was unsure about what had just happened, but he went to grab it anyway.

Suddenly Jonghyun fell, and the ricochet sound of a gunshot hit Taemin’s ears.

His eyes widened as he saw the body of Jonghyun submerged in the dirt swamp beneath them. Another soldier turned his head and saw Taemin drop-down next to the other. He leapt over alerting him he was a medic and began to tend to Jonghyun’s injury.

Taemin was just kneeling… shaking in shock.

No tears fell. 

It had turned out a French soldier had poorly aimed and the bullet never reached past the trench but had bounced off of a surface and then went into Jonghyun.

In one of the small rooms dug in the trenches for the medics to help injured soldiers, Taemin watched in fear as they were injecting the man who had just kissed him with all sorts.

Jonghyun was screaming as they extracted the bullet with their bare hands under his injured flesh - it was all they could do. They needed him back on the battlefield to fight and win this war. 

When they eventually were back in the trenches, before Taemin and Jonghyun could even look at each other, a message from their commanding officer reached them. 

They had decided to deploy them to the French cities and help the civilians stay safe from enemy attacks. Apparently they seemed more suited for that job and wouldn’t have been given the front line in the beginning. 

The French soldier that had also accidentally indirectly shot Jonghyun also had been sent with them as his poor aim could cost the war.

They were being transported by truck to the city and Jonghyun had tried to speak to Taemin but the other just turned away. 

The French soldier sat awkwardly in between them and could almost taste the tension. 

“Are you two friends?” He asked.

“I don’t know, ask the one who won’t talk to me,” Jonghyun said sounding hurt. 

Taemin grabbed the French soldier and yanked him towards his own face. He stared him down.

“Tell him he’s the one who caused this! He made me angry and confused, then he did that to me!” 

The French soldier swallowed nervously and itched his blonde hair. “S-Sure?” He turned to Jonghyun.

The darker haired man sighed. “I get it. He’s upset because I kissed him. I thought he just hated me.” 

“Kissed?!” The French soldier choked and fell to the truck floor. The car suddenly swerved at a turning and so did Taemin, he slid and bumped into Jonghyun from the absence of the other soldier. He blushed and Jonghyun burst out laughing at his crimson face and apologised for kissing him. 

“It didn’t mean anything. If it helps just forget about it.” Jonghyun said sounding almost robotic.

Taemin felt his head grow hazy again and looked down. “F-Forget it. Right…” 

The French soldier looked up at Taemin and sighed.

“I’m Kibum by the way.” He said sitting up shaking hands with both of them.

Jonghyun sighed and looked away after shaking hands, his thoughts only on how he’d solve this issue he had with Taemin. 

Did he really want Taemin to forget it? The only reason he did it was that he was scared they’d both die and he wanted to express how he felt for a long time…

He was sure Taemin was holding a grudge because he seemed to not dislike it at all or anything… He just needed to find out what made Taemin suddenly explode back in the trench. 

As they helped many civilians to set up safety precautions in their home and bunkers, the three soldiers sat down and sighed as they had finished helping the public build a spare one in case. The truck driver opened the car door and came over to the three soldiers. His hair was black and he was quite tall. Kibum, Taemin and Jonghyun looked up at him.

The man nodded. “I’ll be heading off now, back to-” 

  
Suddenly sirens went off to alert them of the bombing. 

“Quickly! Into the underground bunker!” Jonghyun shouted automatically grabbing Taemin’s arm and yanking him with him.

“Jonghyun! I can walk!” Taemin shrieked embarrassed that he had to be dragged.

“We have to go,” Kibum said to the driver. The driver looked puzzled.

“But…” 

“Dude if you want to die then, by all means, go back into your truck!” He shouted rushing into the bunker.

“Dude?! I thought you were French!” The driver screamed after him as he ran into the bunker as well. 


	2. Reasons

* * *

When all four of them were in Jonghyun locked the door and they sat on the cold concrete benches awaiting the shakes and tremors of the bombs.

“I’m French and American mixed,” Kibum said once the driver was sat down safely in the bunker. He smirked and held out his hand, “My name though, is Kibum, pleasure is all yours, oui?” 

“Ou-… what? Oh! Y-Yes! I’m Jinki, or Onew as friends like to call me.” He said shaking the others hand.

Jonghyun stood up and introduced himself and Taemin for him as he was in the corner of the bunker in a grumpy mood. 

“I still think I could have left and got back before the bombs started,” Onew stated, warming his arms as it was cold within the bunker.

An explosion was heard and then a further explosion. 

“Sounds like your truck got hit don’t you think?” Kibum said with a smirk that reminded everyone of a kitten. Jinki looked mortified. 

“Be a shame if you were still in it,” Jonghyun said smiling.

Taemin chuckled and rubbed his cold arms, Jonghyun felt the chill and did the same. 

Kibum sighed. “We should probably find a way to keep warm or we’ll end up ice-cubes before we’re even set on fire by a bomb.”

  
The four of them were trapped until the bombing would end.

Jonghyun saw Kibum and Onew / Jinki chatting away peacefully as they were being kept warm by warm jumpers and blankets they found in the storage room in the bunker. It was dark in there but it had supplies for a few weeks, a month if they were careful.

“Are you cold Taemin?” The darker haired man asked.

“No,” Taemin said looking at Jonghyun with annoyance. If he suggested hugging he’d flip.

“You’re shivering.” The other said sounding worried.

“I said I’m not cold!” Taemin lied. He was trying his best to not have any contact with this man or he’d want more. How could he forget Jonghyun kissing him.

Jonghyun sighed loudly to catch his attention even more. “Okay, if you say so. I’ll just take out my warm fleece blanket I packed before we left…”

Taemin’s face scrunched up as he slowly shuffled up to Jonghyun and wrapped himself in his blanket. “Don’t take this the wrong way…” He snapped as he snuggled into the others shoulder.

Jonghyun felt his body grow warm, but he shook his head and didn’t say anything. 

He didn’t want to cause Taemin to feel upset again. 

He’d get whatever was wrong out of him. He was just glad they were in this bunker instead of on the battlefield where they had higher chance of death. Especially with Taemin sticking his head over the front line trench! 

As the sound of bombs falling pierced everyone’s ears Jonghyun wrapped an arm around the other, not caring anymore and just snuggled back into him awaiting the end of this wave. 

Kibum walked over to the cuddling pair, to which when they noticed he was there both pulled away from each other in haste. “The bombing has ended for now.” He announced with a smile pretending not to rage inside and just tell them to stop being so stubborn. 

“Right! I’ll go check on civilians!” Jonghyun shouted sorting out his hat and dashed for the bunker entrance out into the city.

“Jonghyun!” Taemin shouted after him. 

“Taemin are you worried for him?” Kibum asked softly, sitting next to him like a mother hen.

The other light haired soldier scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“Worried for him?! Why would I…” 

Kibum was just staring at the other with a knowing glance. 

“Why ask if you know!” Taemin said stomping his feet in a tantrum.

“Look. I don’t really know much but clearly you like each other yes?”

“No… He doesn’t like me.”

“I know the look when someone likes another. Jinki has been giving it me all night.”

Across the bunker the truck driver yelped in surprise.

“Oh you’re still here? Bonjour~” Kibum said covering his mouth a little (hiding his smirk). 

The driver looked as pale as anything and slowly stood up. “I… I’ll check on my truck.” 

Suddenly footsteps were heard rushing back down into the bunker. “Oh yeah, Jinki your truck is literally a pile of dust with wheels!” Jonghyun said as he entered the bunker again.

“Just be honest with him, honey.” Taemin looked down as Kibum quickly whispered to him and wrapped his arm around Jinki.

“Let’s go mourn for your truck, oui?”

Jinki was tensed up so hard he could probably rip his uniform in one movement. Kibum chuckled and guided him out of the bunker.

Jonghyun sat on the bench a few inches away from Taemin and sighed sounding a little tired from running around. Taemin could feel his presence and his mind seemed to calm down like he needed Jonghyun there just to breathe.

“D-Did anyone get hurt?” Taemin questioned awkwardly breaking the silence between him and his childhood friend.

“Huh?” Startled Jonghyun said as head shot up in panic, causing his hat to fall off. Taemin quickly went to grab it for him - when their hands touched.

Taemin swallowed thickly, and it felt like sand was running down his throat with how dry it had become with his body heat increasing.

The darker haired soldier turned to face Taemin and awkwardly smiled. “I can get my own hat, silly.” Taemin just nodded.

At how close their faces were he couldn’t do much else.

Slowly he pulled his hand away.

Jonghyun placed it to his side and ruffled his own hair to stop it being flat. “A few people were injured but updates will be given by the police, they can handle these affairs.” He said finally.

Taemin stood up and stretched. “Ah, I see…” He said seriously regretting not going with Kibum and Jinki. What did Kibum mean anyway?

Be honest? About what? How he felt? If Jonghyun liked him shouldn’t he just say so instead of telling him to forget about it? What’s with that?

What’s with you Jonghyun?! 

  
“What do you mean, ‘what’s with me?’” Jonghyun questioned.

The light haired male gasped and leaped to the other end of the bunker in panic. “D-Did I say that out loud?” He felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. His chest was rising and falling - heart pounding so hard he was sure he was going to crack a rib.

Standing up also, gliding his hand over the bench making his way over to Taemin, Jonghyun tilted his head with a smile. “You did.” He informed the other. 

“Stay there!” Taemin said angrily, he wasn’t going to let Jonghyun get too close. 

“I just want to talk about what’s making you seem to dislike me. When we saw each other for the first time in years you seemed happy…”

“I was… I am happy! I finally got to see you again. You were distant from our friends. You were distant from me… ” Taemin almost squealed as it was hard to say all of this.

The darker haired male blinked. “Distant?” 

Taemin nodded hastily wanting this to be over with but also wanted to solve it properly. Now that it was being spoken about… “You never came to visit us. What happened to best friends forever? … Everyone said you got a girlfriend… Or something.” Taemin averted his eyes to avoid looking at Jonghyun. He felt his whole being trembling. 

Jonghyun just charged forward grabbing Taemin’s shoulders wanting to shake him violently at why he thought this but he could only just hold him. Jonghyun almost chuckled, but his face turned sad looking and Taemin panicked.

A large warm hand cupped the other’s cheek and he gulped staring into Jonghyun’s eyes. 

“What girlfriend, Taemin? There’s never been anyone more important than… you.” Taemin’s eyes widened and he felt his breath hitch. He exhaled and felt his mouth hanging open in shock.

Taemin was shaking as he entered this unknown territory of Jonghyun’s mind and heart… He’d been separated from it for years.

“T-Then…Why?…” Taemin questioned ready to burst into tears as he asked.

Jonghyun’s lips quivered wanting to just comfort Taemin, but he needed to answer his adorable soldier’s questions. 

“I really didn’t think you’d ever think of me like this - how I think of you. If I was around you too much… I’d probably end up doing something.” He confessed awkwardly using one hand to scratch his head while grinning.

“You avoided me for years because you were afraid of coming out of the closet?! You idiot, Jonghyun!” Taemin whined, whacking him with floods of tears streaming down his face.

Jonghyun felt guilty for making him act like this. He wrapped his arms that were on his shoulders around the lighter haired male’s torso and pulled him close. 

“Hey, outside of the closet is a scary place!” Jonghyun said quickly just realising what Taemin had said.

He just recieved happy laughter as a response as Taemin nuzzled into him. 


	3. Memory

* * *

  
Jonghyun heard a noise of… something, he wasn’t sure. He slowly pulled away from Taemin who looked up with watery eyes - from crying beforehand. Jonghyun motioned his head and tilted it to the side to show something was coming. They parted and sat down together in their usual spot.

Suddenly the truck driver came running into the bunker sobbing, followed by the French soldier Kibum who seemed to be rolling his eyes.

“...My!... My truck is gone!” He sobbed collapsing on his knees near Taemin’s legs.

The light-haired soldier nudged him away with his foot and sighed. “At least we didn’t get bombed! Think of that!” Taemin said causing Jinki to calm down a little.

“Yeah, we’re all still alive,” Jonghyun added grinning.

Kibum looked between the two and smiled as he crouched down to a crying truck driver.

“Come Jinki, I must show you France.” The French soldier demanded as he dragged Jinki by the collar back out of the bunker.

“Wha-!?” Jinki yelled squirming as he was captured.

“Do you want to join them?” Jonghyun asked Taemin who was trying not to laugh. His smile dropped. “Y-You want to look around France?”

The other soldier put on his hat. “Yes, but not on my own… It’d be boring without you.” 

Taemin turned his face away and slapped it multiple times. “Sure. Let’s go then.” He whispered standing up first. 

“Hey, wait up!” Jonghyun heard Taemin call after the other two. The soldier grinned and stepped forward but stopped as sudden memory struck him.

_He recalled many years ago when the two were in their youth, spending time together. Taemin would sort of stop laughing part way through their conversation and would glance at him for a few seconds before smiling again. Jonghyun never really made sense of it until now._

Taemin liked him too when they were younger? Not just now?

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. He wished he knew that. He wouldn’t have distanced himself at all back then!

He ran out of the bunker and grabbed Taemin from behind causing the other to yell and whack him.

Kibum and Jinki were a few yards away, one was holding a map while the other pointed to locations. 

“You don’t have to be sad anymore, Taemin! I love you so much!” Jonghyun rushed out nuzzling Taemin’s cheek.

“Huh? What are you talking about?!”  
  


Jonghyun cupped Taemin’s face and slowly closed the distance between them. He pulled away and smiled.

Taemin was enraged.

“W-What are you doing to me in public?!” He screamed and punched Jonghyun square in the jaw onto the ground.

“OW! Jesus!” The older shouted and started to laugh.

Taemin frowned scared he had punched Jonghyun into hallucination. He crouched down in front of him and extended out his hand.

“Are you ok? Sorry… I just…”

Jonghyun pulled him down onto him and held him tight. 

“Argh! Why!?” Taemin squealed as he tried to wiggle out of the others strong grip he had around his body. 

“Hey lovebirds, there’s a Pâtisserie* nearby. I spoke to another soldier and he said it’s open so people can still enjoy scrumptious deserts through the war!” Kibum said beaming with energy.

“Ooh, cake!” Jonghyun said excitedly.

“Lovebirds?” Taemin spat.

Kibum nodded. “We going? There’s lots of banana milkshake!** It’s heaven.”

Taemin’s head snapped up and he ripped Jonghyun’s arms off of him charging over to Kibum and Jinki with the map. “How far did you say it was?!”

Jonghyun sat up and smiled. He hoped Taemin understood what he meant. It’d be far too embarrassing to tell him that he remembered a childhood memory in which Taemin basically liked him back then when he thought it was only him doing the liking… He brushed the mud and debris off of his uniform and joined the others. 

The four were sat at a table in the open Pâtisserie, a few others were in there but not many as people were clearing up after the wave of bombs. 

“How is it?” Kibum asked Taemin as he himself tucked into his strawberry decorated cheesecake. Taemin drank his third milkshake in one. “Gah! Heaven!” 

The other grinned. “I told you!” He said proudly, his nose extending 50ft.

Jinki had to shift before Kibum’s growing ego poked him in the eye, and Jonghyun moved out of the way a little so it could fit out of the door as he stepped in with newspapers.

“Someone sane is back, thank heavens,” Jinki said shifting up to let Jonghyun sit with them. He sat down and Taemin looked at the newspapers. 

“Now that I think about it, I don’t think we’d be approved to just sit and dine like this with everything going on…” Jonghyun mumbled unsure of their title as ‘soldiers’. 

“It’s just a break. We’ll go straight back to duty after my fourth milkshake!” He squealed and the people behind the wooden serving counter internally cried as they prepared another milkshake.

As he read the newspaper Jonghyun closed it. “The city close to ours got bombed…” He said as he swallowed nervously turning to Taemin.

Everyone went silent.

“Jonghyun, would you like something from the corner shop?” Jinki asked standing up and guiding Jonghyun out of their current shop.

“W-What?” Kibum squeaked, “You can’t just leave Jinki!”

The truck driver turned around and smiled sadly at Kibum causing him to close his mouth.

“He’s just worried… Our families and stuff.” Taemin said looking down at his hands.

Kibum nodded and went to the service bar. “Can that milkshake be changed to go? We need to leave.” 

Taemin smiled thankfully, he didn’t feel so hungry for his milkshake anymore.

Jonghyun being upset was something he didn’t want to see… Or cause. 

Once Taemin and Kibum left the shop, they instantly went to work on searching for the other two soldiers. When they couldn’t see any sign of them they decided to help civilians and slowly make their way back to the bunker, in case that’s where the pair had gone.

Taemin was on edge. He knew Jonghyun was easily upset by the mentioning of family but he didn’t know Jinki at all.

What if he made Jonghyun worse?

He didn’t know him like Taemin did…

In fact, Taemin didn’t really know the present Jonghyun either. His memories of him were in the past, their childhood. He supposed there were things Jonghyun would probably react differently to than if he was a child though. He had no idea. 

They finally entered the bunker together with no sign of the other two soldiers.

“Taemin?” Kibum said catching the others attention finally.

“Y-Yes?” 

The French soldier smiled, “You keep zoning out. I’m sure they’ll be back. Stop worrying okay?”

Taemin swallowed but nodded, “Yeah, okay. It’s just…” 

“I understand you’re worried, but it’s using up energy worrying that you need to use to help others. All we can do is wait for them.” The other soldier said clearly hiding his own worry for the two. Well, that or he didn’t care. 

“I guess you’re right. I’ll try and relax.” Taemin mumbled as Key stepped into the small storage room to find something to snack on. Taemin saw the fleece blanket that Jonghyun had shared with him. He reached out for it and as his fingers touched it he wanted to cry.

Pulling it around him, the young soldier laid down facing upwards to the bunker ceiling, feeling suddenly sleepy he sniffled his tears away and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just in case, the definition from Wikipedia (because I’m so knowledgeable). A pâtisserie is the type of French or Belgian bakery that specializes in pastries and sweets.  
> I did not know this; but in both countries, it is a legally controlled title that may only be used by bakeries that employ a licensed maître pâtissier.
> 
> **I’m not sure if banana milkshake was in the war. But after the war apparently bananas and pineapples were stocked in British shops along with many other items. So… Let’s just pretend France had it or it was imported. For Taemin’s sake. ^^;


	4. Forgiven

* * *

Taemin squinted as he heard voices and a few harsh hushed whispers. He felt his head pounding from the uncomfortable surface he had to sleep on.

“Jinki get out here now!” He heard Kibum almost yell and then he heard footsteps exit the bunker. 

Quickly sitting up his eyes widened. If Jinki was back then... Jonghyun!

He looked around and couldn’t see him until his eyes cleared up and adjusted to the dim morning light that shone from the stairs.

“Jonghyun?” Taemin said to the silhouette he could see leaning against the wall. “Where have you been? Did you just get back?” He questioned causing the other to sigh.

“Taemin-” Jonghyun started but was cut off by the younger.

“I and Kibum were waiting for you-”

Jonghyun silenced him, holding his own head. “Don’t talk…”

The younger sat up, stretched and frowned at the elder’s words. “No, I want to know what was more important, you didn’t let us know where you even went!”

Jonghyun felt his anger boil and marched over, covering Taemin’s mouth with his large hand.

“Please, Taemin! I don’t want you to be upset.” He said shaking. 

Taemin’s eyes were wide as he felt the anger emitting from him.

Taemin placed his hands onto Jonghyun’s and wrapped his small fingers around them. The other released him and crouched down to the floor, at his feet. He felt wet drops on his hands as he looked down. His eyes widened and he peered up to a crying Taemin.

“I-I’m already upset…” Taemin whispered sniffling.

With his heart beating fast seeing this, Jonghyun blinked. He didn’t know what to do, he felt his whole body burn with even more anger - plus the fact he had caused his childhood friend to be so upset… Again… It was all his fault. Everything. All of the time.

He upset him in the past and now he’s upset him in the present.

He wrapped his arms around Taemin’s legs and pressed his head against one of his knees. “I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry!” He yelled, his voice straining. 

Both of them were shaking violently.

Jonghyun swallowed harshly. “Jinki just wanted to help. I didn’t want you to be troubled with me being upset. I’ve upset you enough… I wasn’t there for you.” 

Taemin shook his head in disagreement, with his hands covering his mouth as he sobbed.

“It upsets me when you leave me behind. I can be of use to you too… All I ever wanted was to be by your…” 

“Taemin. Kiss me.” 

Taemin shut his eyes tightly, continuing, “Side- Wait, w-what?!” 

The soldier at his feet pulled his head away and looked up at him. “If you don’t, it’ll end with me kissing you.”

Gasping, the younger panicked, “J-Jonghyun! The issue isn’t resolved…”

Jonghyun continued to stare into his eyes. “Please. I need you.”

Taemin felt his face flush at all of this. Jonghyun needed him… This wasn’t fair! 

Jonghyun leaned upwards, closing the distance between them. Taemin lowered his hands and gulped. His heart erupted in his chest and he leaned back a little.

The elder just continued to close the space.

Taemin closed his eyes tightly awaiting the kiss when he smelt the bitter smell of alcohol.

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed, span and pushed Jonghyun’s head straight into the concrete floor face first. 

“You went drinking!?” He squeaked wanting to kick his face deeper into the floor. Jonghyun was drunk and lust-filled!

Yanking Jinki back down into the bunker, Kibum scoffed and threw him on top of Jonghyun’s aching body.

“Tell me about it, Taemin. They went to the bar and got drunk. I was just lecturing him, sorry if I woke you.”

Taemin felt his whole body electrify in rage. “It’s fine… I’m glad I got to witness this.”

Kibum smirked.

“You’re not going to forgive him are you?” He questioned referring to Jonghyun.

“No!” The light-haired soldier said with a grumpy pout and threw the spare blankets on the two drunk soldiers.

“Urgg…” Jinki groaned.

“This is your fault, don’t groan!” Kibum snapped throwing his hat at him. 

The next day, Jonghyun was woken by a snore, as he rolled over he received a hiss. He was crushing Jinki’s arm.

The other peeled it away from under him and sat up. Jonghyun sat up too and stared at him.

Jinki sighed, “My head.”

The other soldier grinned. “I know…” 

“No, Kibum shrieked at me outside the bunker for a good twenty minutes.”

Jonghyun blinked feeling sorry for him. “Ah…”

Jinki got to his feet and grabbed a bottle of water from a small pile that seemed to be left for them. “Did you get a bollocking?” He questioned as he took a sip.

“I don’t know… But I have this pain all over my face… I feel like it wasn’t from falling over. It’s like someone kicked my face to the floor…” He chuckled thinking it sounded stupid but then went silent as Jinki looked at him wide-eyed. 

“Jinki?” Jonghyun questioned.

“Oh, sorry… You don’t think, your head… Taemin.” 

The dark brown haired soldier shrugged, “Probably… We better apologise to them both.” 

For some reason, Jonghyun couldn’t shake the feeling that the other two had conjured up something satanic to get them back with. They only went drinking! Soldiers did that all the time! 

Jinki spat out his water. “W-What?” Jonghyun said wondering why he reacted like that.

“Oh, this was saltwater…” Jinki frowned and threw the bottle down. 

When Jonghyun and Jinki emerged from the sheltered bunker, they saw Taemin running over to Kibum who was talking to a family. There was a little girl clinging to the French soldier's leg laughing and enjoying the pats on the head she received from him.

Jinki looked down. “He’s so nice to her…” 

Jonghyun tried to hold in his laughter as Jinki sighed at the situation. “Someone sounds jealous.” He teased, pulling Jinki into him to give him a hearty hug.

“S-Shut up!” The other said not making eye contact. Jonghyun only grinned in response.

Jinki squinted as he went deep into thought. “What about Taemin?” He asked, causing the dark-haired soldier to frown, confused.

He glanced over to see Taemin just stood there. “I don’t see anything-”

“Not that! Surely he’d want to be further away from you. They both probably would! It’s like their doing this on purpose to show us they’re fine without us.”

Jonghyun’s eyes flamed in rage at his new friend’s words. “They’re making us jealous!” He clenched his fist, and Jinki nodded,

“Well yes, but it’s just a family, we mustn't overreact-” 

A cloud of smoke exploded into Jinki’s face as he saw a dusty silhouette of Jonghyun dashing forward.

“Oi, Jonghyun!” He called after him.

That idiot!

Kibum turned to the side and rolled his eyes as he saw Jonghyun speeding his way. “Taemin, I’d move a step to the left in two seconds, if I was you.” 

“Hm?” Taemin questioned and looked at the family who seemed to be staring at the dust zooming for them.

Taemin span around worried it was something dangerous and stepped to the side to get a better look.

Jonghyun suddenly zoomed through attempting to grab the younger’s arm but failing as Taemin moved it away hastily. The other soldier span back around and Kibum chuckled, covering his mouth as his eyes glared in some creepily deep satisfaction. 

Darting back, Jonghyun kept trying to grab Taemin, but the other simply dodged. Jonghyun pouted.

If it wasn’t for his pounding headache from all that alcohol, (and possibly and lunge to the head) he would have got him by now!

Taemin sighed and removed his hat and quickly bowed to the family as they walked away to their repaired house. 

As Jonghyun charged once more, Taemin threw his hat straight as his neck causing the soldier to flip up into the air from the force and hit the ground.

Jinki cringed thinking about the amount of pain as he watched from the entrance of the bunker when he felt a presence. 

“Urg…” The dark-haired soldier mumbled, laying on the floor. Taemin bent down and left his expression empty and blank, as he picked up his hat.

“Did you forget I’m more agile than I look?” He questioned, placing his hat back on top of his head.

“No, you look agile… You’re just too cute when you ignore me, I want to cuddle you!” Jonghyun said reaching his arms up to embrace, to which Taemin walked around his body on the floor.

“If you had have caught me, there was a family right there you idiot!”

Jonghyun sighed and stared into Taemin’s eyes, “I don’t care… I love-… Uh…” He got caught in their eyes meeting, causing them both to get butterflies in their stomachs.

Taemin quickly blinked and stepped backwards. He couldn’t hear Jonghyun’s sweet words right now or fall under his spell, not while he was being angry at him. 

“I want to apologise,” Jonghyun said breaking the awkward silence that had been present for a few minutes.

Taemin scoffed and then looked down at him. “Y-You do?” He asked stuttering.

Jonghyun sat up and rubbed his shoulder. “Of course. I’m not happy at how I dealt with my sadness. I could have coped with it a better way… One that wouldn’t upset you.”

The light-haired soldier felt his eyes sting. It was as if, a few words from this man could make even the worst situation better.

“W-Well you shouldn’t have done it in the first place! Me and Kibum were worried! Weren’t we Kibum!-” Taemin paused as he saw his fellow soldier missing. “Uh…” He mumbled looking around. 

Jonghyun smiled and grabbed Taemin’s leg, while he was defenceless.

“Hey, Jonghyun!-” He began to protest.

“Hey, Tae?”

“Don’t call me… Tae.”

The elder was confused, “W-Why?” He questioned, and Taemin sighed.

“Because you use to call me that when we were younger.”

Jonghyun nuzzled into Taemin’s leg as he looked up at him. “So? Is it a bad thing, remembering our youth?” 

With that, the younger blushed and averted his gaze. “Y-You’d say it when you wanted something!”

Jonghyun smirked, “Oh, did I?” He questioned as he yanked Taemin down to the ground with him. “I won’t ask for this then if it troubles you.”

“What are you talking about-” Taemin felt his words muffled into Jonghyun’s lips as they were pressed against his own. Instantly he felt his heart thump wildly, and then he tried to pry himself from the other.

Jonghyun moaned and pushed Taemin to the floor on his back, and climbed on top of him, not breaking their kiss.

Pulling away, Taemin exhaled and looked up with his face red. Jonghyun smiled at the sight and slipped his fingers behind the soldier’s head, tugging at his hair a little. Taemin closed his eyes as Jonghyun leaned back down again, he felt his breath tickling his skin and opened them when there wasn’t contact.

He saw the older looking down smiling.

“Jonghyun!” He squealed and wrapped his arms around the other yanking him down so their lips joined once more. He hummed and moaned as Jonghyun forced his tongue into his mouth, exploring him. He gripped tightly onto Jonghyun’s uniform and felt his stomach churning in excitement.

He thought he was going to melt in his embrace.

Jonghyun pulled away and they both panted in exhaustion and need. “Taemin… I’d love to continue, even though you’ll probably squeal at me at how much you ‘don’t want this’…” 

Taemin frowned,

“Uh… But we are making out, on the floor, in public.” 

“Bunker.” Taemin breathed out in a whisper to the other, wrapping his arms around him, shaking.

Jonghyun’s eyes widened.

He shook his head, scooped up Taemin as quickly as possible, and practically ran to the underground bunker.


	5. Awkward

* * *

Taemin felt Jonghyun run down the bunker steps as fast as he could. He gripped him tighter in comfort.

To be in his arms like this… Just being near him. He didn’t think it would ever happen. Anger could be thrown out the window as long as Jonghyun just made him his most important person. 

He pulled his head from against the older’s chest and used one hand to pull his head down to him. Connecting their lips caused Jonghyun’s knees to almost give at the shock as he wobbled over to the bench. He chuckled as he placed Taemin down and hovered above him.

He grabbed the younger’s palm and kissed it gently, giving Taemin goosebumps.

“I guess the war has its benefits. If this was my house, my family would barge in.” Jonghyun joked as he took off his own hat and Taemin’s placing them in the space above his head. “I love you,” Jonghyun said as he kissing Taemin over and over…

Little quick kisses that made the other blush even harder.

The light-haired soldier stuck out his tongue playfully and Jonghyun just took the opportunity to lick it with his own and push it back in his mouth to make out with him.

Taemin could feel his lower abdomen tingling as he grew more aroused. He instinctively tugged at Jonghyun’s uniform and the older guided his hands to his waist.

Taemin yanked at the bottoms as Jonghyun slowly undid the buttons of his adorable treasured person. “I love you too,” Taemin mumbled embarrassedly as he managed to have Jonghyun’s bottoms at his ankles already, while the other was taking his merry time.

Taemin wiggled a little as Jonghyun’s hands grabbed his hips.

The younger grabbed Jonghyun’s collar and started unbuttoning him as he had done to him.

Pleasured at the fact Taemin was stripping him, Jonghyun grunted a little and roughly pressed his crotch against Taemin’s, which was now bare except his underwear. Taemin squeaked out a moan and clutched Jonghyun’s back with his small hands.

“If you guys are going to go all of the way, I advise making sure we’re not in here first.”

Taemin’s and Jonghyun’s eyes widened as they darted their heads back across the room to see Kibum shirtless and crossed legged, puffing away at a cigarette.

The smoke circling as Jinki was on the bench snoring - the only thing covering his naked genitalia was a thin blanket. 

Taemin yelped pushing Jonghyun off him, yanking the blanket up over his body and hiding in shame.

“Oh, we wondered where you both were,” Jonghyun said grinning and itching the back of his head awkwardly as he walked over to Kibum.

“I devoured him as revenge.” The French soldier confessed like it was nothing as Jinki laid passed out.

Taemin peeked out of the blanket, his heart pounding and his whole body sweating as if it his life was over.

The French soldier blinked as he glimpsed at Jonghyun’s below. “Ah, Jonghyun sweetie. You’re still a bit excited…” Kibum smirked. 

“Oh!” The other chuckled a little embarrassed but sat down next to him anyway.

The French soldier blinked as he looked up and down. “You’re fine with me seeing?” 

Blushing a little, the older wafted his hands. “It’s Taemin’s fault, besides it’ll go away. Not like you haven’t seen this before, we’re all men here.”

Kibum grinned. “I wouldn’t be so sure…”

Jonghyun looked at him gone-out. “W-What?”

The blond soldier smirked, “Jinki squealed like a strangled cat as he entered me, and Taemin’s covering himself up like he’s been forced to enter a costume competition, naked.”

Jonghyun gasped, “Taemin’s adorable though!” 

A squeal from the other end of the bunker snapped the two dominant soldiers out of their little discussion.

“Shut up, Jonghyun!” He said.

“Love you, Tae!” Jonghyun beamed a smile, that Taemin could feel behind the blanket.

Feeling his body melt at his words he snapped back embarrassed.

“D-Don’t call me, Tae!” 

Kibum grinned as he stubbed out his cigarette, and listened to their arguing.

All four males were out of the bunker.

Helping civilians, and stopping the bombing raid that happened a while ago from dampening spirits. The children were off to have fun and play together while the community of the city got to work.

In all four corners, different acts were being performed to clean up waste and debris and to bring people together. It wasn’t hard for them, but it was enough for the four soldiers that were stuck in a bunker, unable to help during the raid, to see smiles on innocent faces.

The unfortunate deaths that had struck later were something that couldn’t have been avoided, they also helped console others as they knew what it was like to lose people.

Jonghyun was comforting a woman who was heavily pregnant and sobbing into his uniform over the death of her husband. Apparently he didn’t have to enter the army as he was a butcher.

Jinki sat down next to her and explained how proud of his job he must have been - and how proud he must have been with his family.

Taemin watched as Jonghyun patted her head. He wasn’t jealous or even felt a twitch of anything, he was just watching. Wishing that unfortunate events like this didn’t happen.

Kibum quickly stepped outside to have a cigarette and consult with a higher ranking soldier who had come to check on the city’s progress.

Jinki shortly followed as he seemed to want his intake of nicotine as well.

Taemin joined the young woman's side, flashing a quick smile to her and Jonghyun. She sniffled and then switched to Taemin, using his uniform as a large tissue.

Taemin rubbed her back and sighed, wanting to make her feel an ounce better any way he could. 

“Excuse me, Miss? I know what it’s like to lose someone…” He started, but he saw Jonghyun looking at him unsure if trying to compare a situation would help.

Taemin didn’t know himself either, but it was all he could do.

“It’s not easy, I know.” He continued.

The woman rose her head, and just forced a smile as best as she could. “You don’t have to do this.” She muttered, cradling her large stomach.

The light-haired soldier frowned, “But-” 

“Really, I’m sure you’re both great men with so much life ahead of you. Don’t waste it doting on your own pasts trying to make me feel better.” Taemin shook his head, confused at why she was saying that. “Miss-” 

The woman slowly got to her feet and headed into another room. “Tea okay?” She questioned, already fetching mugs from a cupboard.

Jonghyun stood up quickly and nodded with a bow. “Tea would be lovely, thank you.”

Smiling she glanced to Taemin. “How about you?” She then asked looking at the younger soldier.

He was sat there, not really listening.

“Taemin?” Jonghyun questioned, nudging him.

“Sure.” He whispered, looking at his fellow soldier a little upset. 

“Well, I’m happy to say that you’re doing a wonderful job in this city… Despite your, um, incident…” The high ranking soldier said smiling a little.

Kibum bowed his head, “Sorry-”

“Pah! No one was hurt so it’s fine. I’ll be leaving.” He announced, to which Jinki also bowed and saw the soldier off.

“What was the incident?” He instantly questioned, when the other soldier was out of view. Kibum rolled his eyes. “Of course, you’d ask.”

Jinki looked down and itched the back of his head. “I just want to know.” He mumbled.

The blond smiled at the other looking all pouty and decided to tell him.

“Well, I shot Jonghyun.” He said grabbing the door handle to the house the other two were in.

“What?!” Jinki squealed. Kibum opened the door, ignoring the stutters of; ‘an explanation being needed to clarify what exactly happened’ coming from the dark-haired male.

“Let’s go back in.” He said stepping into the house.

When they had sat down, despite the awkward atmosphere that could be cut with a knife, Jinki couldn’t help but stare at Jonghyun. He wanted to know if Kibum had actually shot him.

Jonghyun glanced over to him and smiled awkwardly as he noticed his fellow comrade was just fixated on him.

Kibum whacked Jinki round the head multiple times.

Taemin was sat there in silence, looking upset. It obviously affected Jonghyun and the other two soldiers, and even the pregnant woman could see.

“We have to go now, Miss.” Kibum suddenly announced.

If they stayed here, they’d depress the child before it was even born. 

Dragging the other soldiers out, Kibum sighed. Jonghyun took off his hat to let the cooler air to his head and turned to Kibum. “Are we going to the next house?-” 

“No. Me and Jinki will, you two will go and sort out your depressing auras. I know it’s a war, but we’re meant to have the fighting spirit.”

Feeling beyond stressed, the blond whipped out another cigarette and began an attempt to light it. Jinki cupped his hand over the French soldier’s hand that held the lighter, he pushed it down and wrapped an arm around the neck of the other. He then led Kibum off.

Jonghyun sighed and turned to Taemin who seemed to be empty within.

He didn’t want to, but he yanked Taemin along to reach a path that was on the way back to the bunker. 


	6. Trembling & Storage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were two chapters but both were linked so I just put them together!   
> Warning; sexy times...

* * *

On the way back, Jonghyun eventually broke the silence. “Taemin? Are you okay?”

The younger looked him in the eye and frowned.

“Stupid question I know… Sorry. W-What’s wrong? I don’t want you upset-”

Taemin suddenly rammed himself into the older.

Almost falling back, Jonghyun steadied himself and held Taemin against him. He was a little shocked, but if anything he was happy that Taemin was using him to feel better.

“Why don’t people open up to sadness?” The younger mumbled into the olders' uniform. He clenched his fists that were also pressed against Jonghyun’s chest and started shaking.

The elder slowly rubbed the others back soothingly, trying not to cry himself as he rested his head on his. “Taemin… You mean the w-woman?”

Taemin sighed, “No… Not just her.” Jonghyun increased the speed of his hand to warm up Taemin’s back. 

“Everyone is sad, Taemin. There’s a war going on. Even without the war, people will have events in their lives that just cause sadness.”

Taemin slowly pulled away and looked up at him. He had streaks of tears down his face and some trapped in his long eyelashes. Jonghyun felt his throat tighten and he just wanted to hold him again. 

“Jonghyun… I was so sad when I didn’t see you anymore.” 

The older male's eyes widened. So… Taemin was referring to when they weren’t close…

He gulped and tried to look Taemin in the eye.

Jonghyun tried to hold back a grin mixed with a smirk, with added shock. “I’m here Taemin. You don’t have to hate me anymore. I’m not going to leave your side.” He started chuckling. 

“S-Shut up!” The tears that had stopped began again as he whacked Jonghyun’s bicep.

“Taemin stop hitting my arm.” The elder pleaded.

“N-No!” He sobbed, “You’re a jerk, you’re horrible, and you’re an idiot!”

The darker haired male looked to the side feeling a bit annoyed, “How exactly?”

“Urgh! Shush!” 

“Seriously, though… I need my arms to pick you up and take you back to the bunker and devour you.” Jonghyun said sighing waiting for Taemin to stop whacking him.

Taemin choked and bent over to cough as he felt his lungs constrict at Jonghyun’s words.

He stood up straight and awkwardly smiled in annoyance at the other soldier. The elder was just grinning, already deciding what was going to happen.

“You’re joking, right?”

Jonghyun’s grin dropped. “No. Why would I joke?”

Taemin gulped. “What…” 

Smirking, Jonghyun decided to propose a deal. “Come my little soldier, I promise to buy you as many banana milkshakes as you like, as long as you don’t leave my side either.”

Taemin’s eyes widened and sparkled in happiness and hope. “Y-You will?” Jonghyun smiled innocently, “In exchange of course.” 

Taemin felt his blood boil and any evidence of crying vanished as his rage evaporated his tears.

“UGH! Forget it! Go away!” He yelled causing a French passerby to whisper.

The elder pouted, “But Taemin, we have to go back to the bunker together!”

“So what?” 

“You. Are. Stuck. With. Me.” Jonghyun teased as he scooped him up over his shoulder and started to walk. 

The younger squealed in protest but rested his head against Jonghyun’s shoulder and smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

Jonghyun laughed as he stumbled into the bunker holding Taemin who was shouting at him in fear. If he fell over the younger was going to kill him. 

Once they were safely in and stood facing each other. Jonghyun grabbed Taemin’s shoulders and the younger yelped in panic.

“Wait. Wait.” 

The older paused. “What is it?” Jonghyun questioned confused in a hasty manner.

They were sort of limited on time before the other two males came back. 

“You promise this isn’t just us being desperate?”

Jonghyun sighed, “Taemin, I told you, I only distanced myself so I didn’t do anything. I won’t ever make you feel lonely or do something you don’t want to do. I love you.” He whispered in reassurance.

Taemin nodded and leant himself against Jonghyun’s chest. “And… I love you. I won’t leave your side either.” He whispered as Jonghyun brought the younger’s face up, to view his own.

Taemin’s hand rested on the large ones holding his face, and he smiled to see Jonghyun so serious that he was crying.

“D-Don’t cry.” He mumbled and quickly pecked his lips. 

* * *

Jonghyun opened the door for the small storage room and guided Taemin inside. There were blankets bundled together on a large metal shelf. He quickly grabbed them and laid them out making a substitute bed of some sort on the floor, big enough for the pair.

He took off his hat and quickly kissed Taemin’s cheek as he took off his as well, placing them on the shelf along with other items.

There was a light switch, which Jonghyun flicked on, and a dim light poured down on them. He closed the storage room door and sighed, trying to calm his heart down. 

Taemin was ruffling through his own hair, trying to sort it. He looked down when he saw Jonghyun taking off his own boots. He smiled and sat on the floor covered in a tower of blankets.

“Let me take your boots off too.” He muttered.

Jonghyun stretched out his legs over to the younger and smiled. As they both took each other’s boots off, they just threw them to the side as instinct took over.

They leapt at each other, and with Jonghyun being heavier he pushed Taemin to the floor and the younger soldier laughed and hissed as his head bashed into the metal shelf.

“Ow…” He groaned with a smile as he glanced up at the man above him.

Neither of them shared a word as their lips joined together, and their fingers dived at each others clothing, desperate to remove it from their bodies.

Jonghyun ripped his own bottoms off to spare Taemin of having to try and awkwardly yank them off.

They panted as they finally pulled apart from one another’s kisses when they were undressed.

“I thought it’d be a lot more embarrassing to be just in our underwear,” Taemin said feeling more relaxed than he thought he would.

“Why’s that?” The other questioned as he stroked his hand against Taemin’s soft face.

“I don’t know… Maybe just because it’s you it’s not scary at all.” The young soldier answered trying to make sense of it.

“You’ve not had anyone else have you?” Taemin shook his head as Jonghyun grinned and swooped back down to continue their kissing fest.

Taemin moaned into it as he was wanting it more and more. He grunted when Jonghyun began thrusting himself against his crotch.

The light-haired male moaned into Jonghyun’s mouth, muffling himself. He gripped onto the naked back of Jonghyun and wrapped his arms around him tightly to try and have some sense of security before he went insane.

“J-Jonghyun.” He panted, breathing heavily once the older finally pulled away.

“Taemin, is it ok?” Jonghyun asked softly, causing the other to look up at him on worry.

“Is what ok?” He questioned.

“That I touch you.” The elder confessed.

“Duh!” Taemin giggled and tugged at Jonghyun’s briefs.

“Only if I can too.”

The older smirked, “Of course.”

They both explored each other’s underwear to find their awaiting erections, thanks to Jonghyun’s thrusting. Eventually, their underwear was stripped off due to it be too much of a hassle.

Jonghyun panted and had to gently pull Taemin’s hand away, off of his member. “Not yet, Tae. I need to last for you.”

Taemin’s face turned crimson. “W-Who said we’d even go that far? And don’t call me Tae…” He said looking away and folding his arms in a huff. 

“Tae~” The older smirked.

“S-Shut up, Jonghyun!” Taemin blushed harder and covered his face with his arms.

“Tae~”

“Sh _w_ up up.” Came a muffled reply.

“Tae~” Jonghyun teased again as his hands drifted down past Taemin’s crotch to the soft cheeks below. 

“Please… Stop…” The younger whispered.

Jonghyun smiled and slowly squeezed Taemin’s ass causing the male to rip his hands away from his face and stare daggers at him. 

“What do you think you’re!?- Mmph!” Taemin was muffled and silenced once more as Jonghyun forced his lips on his own with a deep kiss. He bit Taemin’s bottom lip and the younger squirmed underneath him.

“You’re so cute!” Jonghyun cheered.

Taemin whacked his head and pouted.

“Ouch. Is it some kind of thrill for you to attack me?”

The younger scoffed, “I could ask the same thing.”

“Touché, my little cutie.” Jonghyun chuckled as he slowly pressed a finger inside Taemin without warning.

The younger male tensed and gasped at the pain. “Thanks for the warning…” He grunted embarrassingly.

“S-Sorry, I thought it be easier if you were distracted.” Jonghyun reasoned.

Taemin yelped as the soldier inserted another. 

“It’s okay.” Jonghyun tried to soothe the other as his mouth tensed up from the pain. He frowned as he thought of an idea.

He angled his body diagonally so he could still feel Taemin below and stretch him out, but also pleasure him to distract the horrible pain. He stroked Taemin’s thigh with his free hand and the younger looked at him puzzled. Jonghyun licked his lips and slowly lowered his mouth, allowing Taemin’s erection to fit inside.

Taemin bucked his hips upwards with a gasp, and his body arched as Jonghyun began to suck. As he did, he continued to stretch the adorable Taemin who was in too much pleasure to protest. He hoped the pain was covered by the pleasure as he continued.

Taemin was panting and clutching onto the blankets on the floor to ground himself from this utter bliss. “Nnng! … J-Jonghyun!” He moaned loudly - painfully causing the other male to swallow nervously at how much this was causing him to just want to screw all this preparation and take him.

He pulled off for a second and hummed pleasantly. “Taemin you’re so adorable.”

He whispered in praise and kissing him before filling his mouth with him again.

Taemin wailed out a cry that made Jonghyun shudder and stretch him faster below.

He pulled off and sat up trying to calm himself while Taemin panted in protest, looking over to the elder.

“W-What…” He said dazed, wondering why Jonghyun had stopped. Jonghyun slowly lifted Taemin’s hips and aligned himself with the entrance. 

“Taemin…” The soldier mumbled, trying to push away his own nerves.

He could see the male beneath him was scared too, but he seemed to be calmly awaiting Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun held Taemin’s hands as he slowly and carefully pushed himself inside, drawing out a painful moan from the younger. His mouth was open wide as he moaned in pain.

The older male quieted him down by smothering his mouth with his own as he slowly pushed a little more in each second.

“Wait, Jonghyun…” Taemin grabbed Jonghyun’s hand tightly in his own, he wanted to crush them to rid himself on this pain. “It hurts…”

Tears had welled up into Taemin’s eyes and were slowly trickling down his cheeks.

Jonghyun paused obediently and smiled. “I’m sorry, Taemin.” He whispered. Taemin swallowed and looked up giving him a nod.

As Jonghyun managed to fit all of himself inside, he panted and looked down. His breathing was heavy but he managed to smile a little.

“Taemin, are you okay?” He questioned giving the other’s hands a squeeze.

“I just... Need… A minute…” Taemin sighed out, hardly able to talk.

Jonghyun took the opportunity to kiss Taemin’s lips, then his eyes, and then he started to kiss away the salty tears he had caused to fall.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He stated. 

Taemin smiled a little, regaining some energy. “Well, when you have something in your a-ass as big as you, let me know h-how it feels. See if you cry.” He stuttered partially from being out of breath.

Jonghyun smirked and nodded. “I’ll let you know.”

Taemin didn’t have the strength to whack him but Jonghyun knew if he could he would have. He sighed and stroked Taemin’s hair that had begun to stick to his forehead.

“More,” Taemin demanded in a whisper.

“Hm?” Jonghyun asked continuing to sort out the hair.

“I’m ready for more…” 

The elder nodded and smiled as he slowly drew out, making Taemin gasp as he thrust himself back inside again. He felt Taemin’s ass almost sucking him in as if it wanted him inside forever.

“Is this okay?” Jonghyun asked as he drew out and back in again once more. Taemin nodded and started to mewl as Jonghyun continued to thrust in and out. 

“Does it feel good?” Taemin questioned, squeezing his hands into Jonghyun’s even tighter as he moaned in the pleasure of the feel of Jonghyun entering him over and over.

Finally, Taemin’s mouth gaped open once again and the loudest moan hit Jonghyun’s ears. “OH! Jonghyun! … Nnnnngh… Ah! G-Good…” He moaned and squealed as the other started to pick up his pace and thrust even faster, just to hear his Taemin moaning like that again.

“Yes… It… Feels so good, Taemin!” He roared as he thrust in harder, more dominating.

He let go of Taemin’s hands to grab his thighs and pound harder into him. Taemin mewled again and clawed at Jonghyun’s back as he kept hitting inside of him over and over.

Jonghyun’s eyes widened as he felt himself growing closer to the edge. “Taemin…” He warned as the other had started to rock his hips onto Jonghyun every time he pulled back to thrust forward again.

He looked down to see Taemin using his free hands to get himself off. “Ahhn… Oh God, Tae.” He moaned in defeat and quickly grabbed Taemin’s erection from the younger and pump it himself to guide him to release.

“J-Jonghyun!” Taemin wailed frantically growing extremely close too.

“You, keep… making… Ah! ...me… nngh… so close…”

“I… I know, Tae. Me too.” Jonghyun groaned in a pant as he used all of his strength to roughly hit Taemin’s prostate inside to make him squeal as he stroked him too.

Taemin tried to reach up, and Jonghyun smiled weakly and leant down to kiss him instead.

“Love you… Taemin.” He grunted before releasing himself inside of Taemin.

Taemin moaned and felt himself release into the air, and whine as Jonghyun gave him a few extra thrusts to finish.

“Love you, Jonghyun.” He whispered before collapsing down, having no energy to even open his eyes.

He closed them as he felt the elder fall down on top of him too. 

Opening his eyes, Taemin turned to see Jonghyun sorting through random items on the metal shelves.

“Jonghyun?” Taemin muttered, coughing a little as his throat was dry from sleep.

“You’re awake,” Jonghyun said happily and finished putting things in alphabetical order. The elder shifted his body back around to cuddle the younger.

“I fell asleep?” Taemin groaned holding his own face in a daze.

“It’s fine. I had a little nap. Just shows how good we were huh?” The elder said sounding really happy.

Taemin would have whacked him but the way the other said it, it was more like he was happy it was good and wasn’t just being cheeky and raising his ego.

“It was good…” Taemin mumbled and nuzzled himself against the other. As he shifted he felt the blankets on his body.

“I didn’t want you to be cold,” Jonghyun said as he wrapped it more tightly around them.

“Thanks,” Taemin muttered - his hair messy. “Can we just stay here forever?” He said yawning, not wanting to move.

“Well, the other two haven’t come back yet.”

Luckily. 


	7. Relocated

* * *

“Can we just stay here forever?” Taemin said yawning, not wanting to move from his comfy position.

Even if he and Jonghyun were in a storage cupboard.

“Well, the other two haven’t come back yet.” 

“They haven’t? What time is it?” Taemin questioned waking up a little bit more.  
  


“Who cares about time, let’s snuggle.”

“Jonghyun we’re soldiers and so are those two. They could be helping people and we’re just lying here. We’re terrible…” Taemin whispered as he sat up, holding his own arms.

“Hey, Kibum practically admitted to having sex with Jinki before we came back down the other time. You have no reason to feel bad. Plus, there hasn’t been an air-raid for a while. The enemy wants us scared. We won’t be, we can get dressed and go help people prepare for the next attack, or we could just lay here for a few more minutes. A few minutes won’t change that we’re going to help around this city and get back home, ok?” 

  
Taemin clenched his fists and let them rest on his hands.

Jonghyun climbed on top of the younger, grabbed his hands and waited for him to loosen them so he could hold them.“Look at me, Taemin.” He pleaded.

Taemin looked up with his eyes shaking, “I just… I feel so…”

“You shouldn’t feel bad for what we did in here. If it’ll stop you feeling upset, let’s go help people okay? We can find the other two later.”

Taemin nodded with a small smile as he leaned into Jonghyun’s face that was inching closer for a kiss. They gave each other a few reassuring pecks before getting dressed.

They exited the bunker in silence and Taemin turned to Jonghyun and decided to apologise.

“Sorry for being such a worrying friend.”

Jonghyun’s head snapped to stare in shock as he was putting on his hat. “Friend?”

Taemin looked away, “O-Oh…” 

“I’m pretty sure you would know we’re much more than friends by now, Taemin.” The elder said chuckling.

“Jonghyun?”

“Yep?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, Taemin. Although, we might as well be married.” Jonghyun said with a little sweet smile as he kissed the younger male’s cheek.

Taemin blinked, “M-Married? Are you out of your mind, Jonghyun?”

The elder grinned and patted his shoulder. “I’m joking! We’d probably get disowned if our families knew.”

Taemin nodded. “Yes! We most definitely would! … Anyway, let’s go help.” 

Jonghyun hummed not wanting to leave right this second.

“Tae.”

Taemin squinted scared of what Jonghyun wanted.

“What?”

Short arms stretched out with a smile. “Hug me?” Jonghyun whispered as the sunlight shone in his eyes making them glow a brighter brown.

Taemin wanted to cry as he took a step closer with his own arms out and wrapping his arms around the male.

Jonghyun was his now.

As the two males helped citizens throughout the city, they hoped to find the other two soldiers as they did, but they didn’t know if they were even close by. 

The pair bowed in respect to a family who they had given food for meals to help them out. The war was costly. 

As they approached the next building that was still in repair since the last bombing, they heard a few familiar yells and smiled. 

“Jinki, I said whack the nail, not my hand!” Kibum screeched from the roof.

“S-Sorry!” The dark-haired male squealed as he bandaged the hand.

“This is seriously terrible.” The French soldier sighed.

He looked down to see Jonghyun and Taemin stood together looking up at them both with a grin.

“Just married?” He called down teasingly.

Taemin chuckled, “You bet! Could say the same thing! Next, you’ll be picking paint colours for the bathroom!” 

The mother of the family blinked and looked between the soldiers on her roof and at her garden. Jonghyun couldn’t help but burst with laughter.

He and Taemin helped to repair the house where they could and secure the families small bunker outside, along with safety measures inside. 

Two small children began running around in the garden. Jinki shook his head.

“Let’s play a game!” One yelled grabbing Taemin’s arm and tugging him forward.

“I can’t I’m afraid. I have to-” Taemin gasped as he was pushed from behind by Jonghyun.

“Go play with them!” The older male suggested. The younger smiled and gave a nod.

The other child ran over with a small toy of some kind and passed it to the soldier. 

“If you can, I’d advise looking for a better place to be safe. Especially with two children. I’ve seen a pregnant lady here also. Really, those two should be evacuated.” Jinki advised the woman once all of the work was done. 

“I did… I had evacuated them. They wanted to come back, to meet their father when he returns, and so I brought them back.” The woman replied, ramming her face into her palms. She was shaking her head and crying. “I didn’t know what to do. He… I was told my husband was missing.” 

Kibum glanced up and sighed. He clenched his fists and grabbed the woman and faced her to her children.

“Listen to me. Fill their life with fun, and don’t let them see you upset! Make sure you allow them to have a happy ending in this war, send them back to a safe place… So you can bring them home again. So they can see his face, and not just remember him as his back turned to you all as he left!” 

The woman nestled herself into the French soldier and sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. “I will. I promise.” She mumbled, tightening her hold.

Kibum looked away a little uncomfortable at her hug.

Jonghyun smiled and patted her shoulder to tell her to let go. “You’re really brave, miss.” He said with a warm voice and patted her head. She looked up to him, meeting his eyes and blushed. 

Jinki swallowed a little as Taemin stepped back into the repaired house, with the two children.

He took off his hat and smiled. “Hey-” He began but paused as he saw Jonghyun and the woman staring into each other’s eyes.

He turned to Kibum who smiled awkwardly and tapped the dark brown-haired male. Jonghyun glanced over and saw Taemin looking a little more than annoyed. 

“Finally. You two had been so happy with each other since you came here, I was waiting for this.” Jinki confessed laughing.

The woman blinked, “W-What?” 

“Sorry, Miss. This man is very homosexual and taken, oui?” Kibum announced but covered the children’s ears as he did. 

The woman gasped and shrieked in panic. “I-I’m married, I wouldn’t-!” 

“It’s fine, really,” Jonghyun said, itching the back of his head awkwardly and shuffling over to Taemin. The younger glared at the woman, clenching his fists.

“Taemin…” Jonghyun whispered a little scared that these children would witness their mother being attacked in a catfight.

“Shush,” Taemin demanded, ready to unleash his rage.

Jonghyun leant over to Taemin’s ear and smiled, “Tae.”

The younger’s face was covered in a dark blush. “Don’t call me Tae, dammit!” 

Jonghyun was smirking, “I knew it’d stop you from being annoyed. Let’s go my little honey.” He said dragging the younger out of the house. 

“So urm, take our advice and we’ll pray for your husband,” Kibum said quickly as he left also with Jinki.

The woman sat down on a dining table in disbelief.

Well… If they weren’t the weirdest soldiers in history… 

It was midday and on the way back to the bunker, the four soldiers were stopped by higher commanding officers with an announcement to them. They were being relocated to another city and swapped with other soldiers, as they rotated every now and then. 

“Well, they’re going to have a fun time in the bunker we were in. Right?” Jonghyun joked and Taemin whacked him to the floor in panic.

Kibum smirked.

Jinki looked between them. “Why? They might have eaten all the food in theirs, I liked our bunker.”

“Oh, my little innocent sparrow.” Kibum cooed and yanked him into his chest.

“Seriously… What happened in there? I mean… You did that to me, but… Oh.” Jinki looked up at Kibum in horror.

Jonghyun nuzzled himself into Taemin and kissed his cheek.

Taemin gasped and then hit his lover across the head. “Idiot! What if someone is watching?”

Jonghyun whimpered in pain. “Ow… T-Then they’ll know you’re all mine!” He announced in an attempt to shout but failed. 

Kibum couldn’t help but have a little dig. “Let Taemin do all the squealing. He’s good at that, right Jonghyun?” 

Taemin and Jinki choked and ripped themselves away from their partners and made a silent contract to protect one another from their wrath.

“To the next city!” Kibum and Jonghyun yelled as they began to step forward to find the car that was waiting for all four with the other soldiers that would replace them.

Swapping with the other four and heading west, the four soldiers smiled. That was where the main fight was taking place and had many soldiers fighting there. If they could help in the city closest, they’d feel as helpful as if helping anywhere they were placed it didn’t matter where they were as long as they were doing their duty. 

Apparently they actually had a building to stay in, but there was still a bunker for them that was shared by the civilians in case they were faced with air-raids. 

They most likely were going to be, as this was the reserve for many soldiers… And the enemy would try and remove the mass numbers.

However, here there was more artillery to fight back with! 


	8. Warming

* * *

Jinki groaned as the cold room he was staying in with Jonghyun, rendered his blankets useless.

It wasn’t his first night in this building assigned to him and the three others, yet tonight it felt so damn cold. Much colder than any trench, or tent, or bunker!

He pulled the material over his head and his feet stuck out at the bottom of his bed.

He whined in frustration and leaned down to his rucksack he had packed with him, full of equipment.

Jinki smiled as he pulled out a canister and screwed open the lid. “Nothing like some whisky to heat me up.” He chuckled in a low whisper to himself as he downed the liquid. He grinned at the burning in his stomach and rolled over taking another sip to heat him up. 

Kibum was stood in the dark shadow-filled doorway and frowned at the other. He knew he couldn’t be seen by the other male, but he couldn’t help but shake the feeling of something up - his feeling wasn’t wrong.

He crossed his arms in disagreement, Jinki could have got more blankets instead of grabbing a drink.

Kibum turned around to go back to bed and dream of various torture methods he would punish the elder with later. His room was across from Jinki’s and Jonghyun’s where he had left Taemin to sleep - as the younger could talk someone to death.

He sighed as he turned around, then gasped because he sighed, he then quickly then covered his mouth hastily.

However, it was too late.

A flick of the light switch from Jinki who was already standing confirmed that, and Kibum knew he was in full view.

“Kibum?” The older male said as he stood a metre back, with messy hair.

Jinki saw the French soldier stood with his hands over his mouth. He instantly panicked. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to throw up?” 

Kibum ripped his hands from his mouth. “What do you mean throw up?! I was-! … I was just checking on you both since you’re trouble makers.” 

“Oh. Did you need something then? Or were you just checking up on me?” Jinki questioned with a grin as he went back to his bed and sat down as he picked up his canister.

Kibum sighed and stepped into the room and grabbed the elder’s hand to stop him. “Don’t drink at bedtime. We have a lot to do the day after tomorrow, and we need to prepare-” 

“That’s not fair…” Jinki pouted and frowned like a little child. “I lost my truck.” 

Kibum smiled sadly and rested a hand on the other’s shoulder, “Jinki, that happened months ago, okay?” 

The darker haired male turned to face Kibum. “It still saddens me, it was never cold in there. Always kept me warm. It’s so cold in here.” 

Kibum frowned a little, “You slept in your truck?” 

Jinki nodded and sighed, clenching his fists. “I didn’t have a home. I got kicked out for turning down a marriage. Usually, it’s the girl’s family who decides yes or no for her, but it was me. My family weren’t happy, although I had the right to turn down whoever I wanted. She didn’t want to get married yet, she wanted a few more years where her life was hers - and not her husband's. No offence to her, but she wasn’t all that.” 

Kibum rolled his eyes. Although he was saddened by the story, that last little bit just made Jinki who he was.

“So, why were you using your own truck while you served the army?” He questioned logically.

The elder sniffled, “It was my baby.” 

“Jinki, it was bound to get damaged. You should have used one that could be given to you.”

“You don’t understand… France is your home right?”

“Oui.” The blond replied in confirmation.

“So… I didn’t want to leave mine.”

“Seriously, you could find somewhere to live. You could go find a girl that’s ‘all that’ to you and live with her. I’m sure your family would welcome you back. They just want you to settle down.” Kibum said angrily as he crossed his arms over his pyjama shirt.

Sure that truck meant a lot to him, but he’d be fine once he got married, his parents would probably allow him home.

Jinki looked at the cute little striped shirt.

“What?” Kibum questioned when he noticed the other staring at him instead of replying.

“Your shirt is so cute.” 

“Cute? It’s one of your stupid British shirts, I ran out of my pyjamas so I asked Taemin for a pair.”

Amused, Jinki continued. “It barely even fits you, it’s so small.” Kibum scoffed in return, “Well, excuse me for being poor, and Taemin being smaller than me.” 

There was a mumble and shuffling from the other bed across the small room. Both Kibum and Jinki turned to Jonghyun who then quietly started to snore.

The pair sighed in relief.

Jinki blinked not changing the topic. “How are you not cold? The shirt is too small.”

Kibum frowned confused. “Huh?” He lost focus for a second when Jonghyun had disturbed their conversation.

Jinki smiled, stood up leaning towards him, as he questioned him again. “I said. You’re not cold?” His tone of voice was scarily deep. Kibum felt himself become flushed and he internally melted.

“I-I am.” He stuttered slowly in reply. 

Damn, Jinki! Being all… Wait. Seductive? What! 

Jinki smirked as if reading the younger’s mind, knowing his thoughts. “I’ll warm you up, then.”

Kibum blinked in disbelief at the flirtatious remark. Despite the fact Jinki was complaining that he was cold, he was surprising very hot…

The elder grabbed Kibum’s hip where his skin was showing.

His hands were warm. Yes. _Very_ hot.

Kibum quickly peeled the other’s large hand off of him and diverted his gaze.

“Ah ha ha… Jinki. How strong is that alcohol?” He said pushing the other onto the small bed to distract him for a moment as he grabbed the canister and sniffed it.

He cringed at the strength and sat on the edge of the bed. “Jinki. You’re an idiot.” 

“I want a hug.” The elder whined. “If you’re cold then just get some more damn blankets!” The French soldier yelled as he ripped the pillow from under the other’s head and pressed it into his face. 

He then stood up quickly as Jonghyun sat up on his own bed and whined.

The male stood up and rubbed his eyes. “Why can’t I have a peaceful sleep?” He groaned and walked to the doorway. “Next time, find somewhere else to argue…”

Jonghyun grunted and went into the other room where Taemin was.

Kibum hissed at Jonghyun’s grumpiness and ventured to the window that was blacked out. He shook his head and sighed.

“The moon would have most likely shone in…”

Jinki finally scrambled up and looked over to Kibum. “Just take off the black-out.”

Kibum clenched his fists. “Are you that drunk? I’d rather stay alive than risk a possible bombing just because I want to see the moon. I want to call you so many names but you wouldn’t even understand!” 

“Huh?” 

Kibum rolled his eyes, “Vous avez le cerveau d'un sandwich au Fromage! … Mais, je t’aime.” *****

The blond sat back down on the small bed where Jinki was sat with his legs spread and his hands between them like a little kid.

He looked up and his eyes watered up at the younger male in need. “Cuddle?”

“Fine. Have no choice since Jonghyun left. God knows what’s going on in the other room.” Kibum said with a small smile.

Jinki grinned and reached out his arms.

“Hold on a second though.” The blond stood up, quickly turned off the light, and ventured back to the bed.

Tripping as he tried to climb back on he felt his head collide with Jinki’s and they both hissed in pain.

Jinki yanked Kibum down in the darkness and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you. Now we can both be warm.”

Kibum snickered. “You just sober up you plank of wood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m sorry if the French is wrong to anyone who knows French! What Kibum is saying should say:  
>  “You have the brain of a cheese sandwich! … But, I love you.”
> 
> I was just trying to incorporate his (au) French side ^^;


	9. Dampened

* * *

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!”   
  


Was the screech from the youngest soldier that had woken everybody throughout the whole safe house up.

Even the women that stayed in the house on a separate section stared at the four men in suspicion of their relationships when they all joined each other for breakfast.

Kibum had woken up to Jinki clinging onto him tightly, even though he was awake. The romantic atmosphere from that night was gone with the sounds of birds chirping and the many women active that morning.

He had pulled himself from the older male and rushed to go to the toilet before anyone else. He, of course, didn’t allow Jinki in for a while until the elder felt like he was going to burst.

Kibum thought of it as payback for him drinking.   
  


Taemin was sat eating the only item on the breakfast menu; porridge…

He groaned. War brings rations... But he hated this stuff.

“Do you want me to feed it to you?” Jonghyun joked as he swallowed down his own healthy porridge.

Even the women were cringing at the bowl of mush and were trying to woof it down just as fast as the older male was, and Jinki was trying to soothe Kibum who was sobbing over the ‘loss of French cuisine’.

Their busy schedule for the day was to surprisingly; patrol the streets of the city. They all sat around the large table they ate at this morning and stared at a map to choose their routes.

The youngest stood up and walked around across the checkered tiles. “Wouldn’t it be easier just to all patrol as one unit?” Taemin suggested.

It wasn’t like he was bothered if they did or not… He wouldn’t be lonely without Jonghyun next to him… It’s not like he preferred Jonghyun in his room rather than Kibum… It wasn’t like that… He just thought it’d be easier to all go together…   
  


He looked at the other three who were less focused on the map and more on watching him have his mental discussion that was full of many facial expressions.

Kibum cracked into a smirk, and Jinki just smiled at the adorableness.

Jonghyun however, was already clung to the younger, his arms wrapped around his slim figure and kissing his face.

“So cute!” The elder wailed in delight.

“J-Jonghyun!” Taemin yelled and shoved him off embarrassed.

The other soldier stood up, yanking Taemin towards him by his waist. Taemin tried to pry himself away hastily before anyone saw.

“It’s decided. Me and Taemin will patrol one route, and you two can do the other!”

“Sounds good to me!” Jinki suddenly chirped up - giving Jonghyun a glance.

Both Taemin and Kibum didn’t miss that look.

They stared at one another also, and then back to the older males.

“So we’ll meet back at the safe house when the Sunsets?” Kibum suggested, crossing his arms as Jinki sat back down. He stared him up and down for any signs of suspicion.

“Agreed.” Jonghyun and Taemin said in unison.

They glared at one another and accused each other of stealing their words. Jonghyun gave in easily and just called it ‘love’.

Jinki chuckled deeply. “Well, since we’re still in pyjamas. We should probably shower and get ready.”

As Jonghyun and Taemin were taking their route. The younger swore that the older male was purring in happiness. He turned to his left and frowned as Jonghyun had a bounce to his step.#

The dust from the soil below them was puffing around their shoes, and they were thankful the floor was dry.

After Jonghyun giggled to himself the younger couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore.  
  


“What’s got your tail wagging?” Taemin questioned suspiciously and tugged the strap of his bag tighter around him…Ready to draw it off and murder Jonghyun if he tried anything.

“Hmm?” Jonghyun questioned with a smile, just from Taemin wanting his attention alone.

Taking off his hat, Taemin sighed and gripped it tightly. He cleared his throat and looked down. “...Why are you so happy?”   
  


The elder laughed, “Because I’m with you.” 

Taemin felt his stomach twist and tie in a million knots at the cringe-worthy response.

“You’re gross.” He snapped.  
His face flushed as he stormed in front speeding up their pace.

“Oi. Taemin!” Jonghyun wailed after and broke out into a jog to chase him down the dirt path.

“Walking is boring. Can’t we go sight-seeing?”

Kibum groaned at Jinki’s words.   
  


They were walking beside a river that fish would occasionally come to the surface to search for the creatures that hovered on top.

The French soldier stepped over towards the small bank and circled his finger in the water. He smiled as one of the fish snapped at the ripples he was causing.   
  


A huge sigh was heard behind him. “Taemin looked really embarrassed at the fact Jonghyun was clinging to him like that. Makes me feel so jealous!”

The French soldier felt his jaw clench and he turned around with a sadistic smile.

He spoke calmly and dried his hand off on his trousers. “Would you like me to drown you to put you out of your misery?”

Jinki looked down at the tall grass and shook his head hastily.

“I’m sorry. I’ll shut up.” The elder apologised.

The younger sighed and began to walk forward. 

“Kibum…” Jinki whispered.

He clenched his fists and ran at the other.

“Kibum! Wait!” He commanded desperately. The other sighed and turned around. “What is it? We have to hurry-”   
  


The dark-haired male shut his eyes tightly to muster the courage to interrupt him.

“I want to talk with you!”

Kibum closed his mouth in slight shock but then smiled calmly at the sight of Jinki struggling.

He placed a hand on his hip and grinned. He couldn’t help but think the man in front of him was such an idiot.

He hummed. “Well… What about?”   
  


Jinki opened his eyes in relief. He cleared his throat. “Uh…”

The other titled his head slightly confused.

Jinki’s face flushed and Kibum itched the back of his head awkwardly.

The French soldier let out a forced laugh at the silence, “If you haven’t thought about what you want to say, don’t start a conversation.”

Jinki looked down embarrassed at himself. He stepped over towards the other male and grabbed his shoulders. “I’m sorry… Will… Will you wait for me to be able to word it?”

Instantly, Kibum covered his mouth with his palm to hide his smile from the other. He felt his own cheeks burning and span around.

He sighed. “Idiot.”

“Did you just call me an idiot?” Jinki questioned in disbelief. He frowned and grabbed Kibum’s hat off of his head.

“Excuse me, Jinki. I need my hat. Give it back.”

The elder pouted at the request, “Apologise…” 

“Me?!” Kibum rolled his eyes at the very concept and stormed off. 

“Oi, Kibum! You can’t abandon me!”   
  


The French soldier paused and turned, crossing his arms. ”Actually, I can. If you’re holding me behind, I’m allowed to.”

He began to walk once more waiting for the other to follow. He heard footsteps running behind him and nodded to himself.

Then he heard a splash.

Kibum's eyes widened as he span around to see the water droplets falling on the ground but no sight of Jinki…

Only his own hat on the surface and ripples from the water.

He waited a few seconds for the other to come back up.

He didn’t.

“Jinki!” Kibum shouted and threw his bag down to the floor and ran towards the riverside.

It had been several minutes and Kibum was panicking now.

He had dived in multiple times, but the dirt from the polluted river made it impossible to see under the water. It made him wonder how fish could even survive.   
  


He coughed up the water and crouched on to the bank clutching himself.

He was shaking. He felt useless.

He screamed at the top of his lungs for Jinki.

Breathing heavily with no sign of the truck loving idiot… He felt his eyes sting for thinking of the worst possible scenario.

Suddenly, there was a splash and Kibum quickly turned to the side to see something had entered the water.

He shuffled hastily to the bank and poked his head over. He saw ripples and bubbles on the surface just under him.

He felt his heart pounding. Jinki was right below him… He reached his arms in to enter but was pushed back into the grass by a heavy force.

He could hear the water splashing.

The dry soil was now wet and it caused him to slip back a little.

He felt a weight on him and looked up to see a man on top of him. His eyes widened as he dragged himself from under them in panic.

He was confused as he saw Jinki on his hands and knees behind the other male coughing up water.

The French soldier crawled over. “Jinki!” He yelled.

A mix of anger and worry-filled the air.

Jinki turned his head and smiled at him.

“Are you ok?” Kibum questioned in worry.

The blond-haired male frowned as the other placed a wet hat onto his head. “I told you to give me my hat back.” He mumbled.

“I told you to apologise.” Jinki spat back and rolled onto his back. Relieved to be taking in oxygen again.

It had turned out that the other male was a soldier sent from the trenches, and had been trying to catch up to Kibum and Jinki.

He went too close to the river and fell in. Jinki had seen it and had climbed up a nearby tree to get a closer view.

He explained to Kibum he had dropped his hat by accident…

Which earned him a scowl.

“Thank you for saving me. My name is Minho.” The male exclaimed.

When they all stood up to check each other for injuries, both the soldiers frowned at the Minho soldier’s height.


	10. Informed

* * *

Taemin slipped behind a tree that was standing proud in the middle of a field. He tried to quickly calm his lungs down as he heard Jonghyun’s heavy pants close behind. 

Jonghyun popped his head around the large base of the tree and gripped a branch to lean in closer to the younger. Taemin grinned and leaned back which made the weight of Jonghyun using the branch too much and fall forward into him. 

Taemin yelped and his bag hit the floor keeping him from making contact, while Jonghyun landed awkwardly on top of him. 

“Ow… Sorry.” Jonghyun mumbled and squinted a little. He sat back on his knees to the side of the younger. 

Looking down he saw the shaded face under the tree branches of; 

Taemin. 

He breathed out slowly and leant down cautiously. He didn’t want Taemin to push him away because they were outside. 

The older felt small warm hands wrap around his neck which shifted his hat to the side. Taemin let out a small giggle as he saw the hat sat slanted on the older’s head. 

A heart-warming smile erupted from Jonghyun as he connected their lips, and Taemin’s hands trembled slightly as he felt Jonghyun touching his chest to keep his weight off of him. 

He closed his eyes abruptly and could hear the wind whistling through the grass.

This place was so peaceful, unlike the cities they had ventured through… 

Jonghyun pulled away for air and then pressed his lips back onto Taemin’s straight away. Taemin pulled Jonghyun in even closer in their awkward position they were in, almost trying to merge them together. 

“I love you, Taemin,” Jonghyun whispered, so not even the insects and birds could hear him. He then rolled back onto the grass to enjoy the Sun’s rays shining down on them. 

Taemin was laying there turned away from Jonghyun with his cheeks pink and his lips curved into a happy smile… 

“Shut up, idiot.” He whispered back as they laid next to each other... 

Ignoring their patrol duties just for that moment.

  
A short relaxing time later Taemin stood himself up and brushed off a few bugs that had decided to explore his clothes. 

“Jonghyun…” He mumbled while he stretched a little and arranged the bag back onto his back properly, “The Sun is getting close to setting. We should head back to Kibum and Jinki.” 

The older soldier snored, then groaned as he woke up and lifted his hat off of his face; which he must have put on to block the light.

After trying to grab Taemin and go back to sleep with him as his teddy bear (earning a sock to the head), Jonghyun was up and slugging behind the younger who lead the way back the way they came. 

They were heading back to the safe house to convene with the other soldiers, the nice women who also shared the house, then get some food and sleep.

Kibum groaned in disbelief as he twisted his shirt in his hands to get some of the water that splashed on him, out of it. 

Jinki cleared his throat, and looked at him harshly as himself and the other soldier Minho, were drenched through. 

“I can’t believe you got me wet _and_ muddy,” Kibum muttered annoyed that the Sun was setting so he couldn’t dry out his clothes. 

This caused the other two males to share a glance with each other, even though they hardly knew each other. 

They slowly trudged through the sludgy patch of mud at the bank to the grass. 

“So, Uhm…” Jinki stared at the other. 

The other soldier smiled and said his name again, “Minho.” 

“Minho, why you were sent to meet us?” The older male asked and placed down his heavy soaked bag. 

Kibum stomped over after hearing the conversation and placed his bag down also, staring up at Minho. 

“I was sent to retrieve you both; to take back with me to the trenches.” 

Jonghyun practically fell into the door as Taemin pushed him away when he tried to kiss him by cupping his face and pulling him in close. 

“There are people all around and a bunch of women in there Jonghyun!-” 

“I get it!” The older squealed as he un-twisted his legs and stood up straight, as the women from the safe house popped their heads through the door. 

One of the oldest of the females stepped forward and smiled gratefully at the pair. “Welcome back. We have prepared dinner and have packed you a selection of essential food for when you leave.” 

“Leave?” Taemin said quietly while reaching for some potatoes. 

Jonghyun sat down across from the other soldier and looked at the woman confusingly while he picked up a fork, “We’re not leaving anytime soon. We got transferred here in place of the soldiers before to help this area of the city.” 

The woman shook her head and turned around to the other women who scuttled away. She came and sat with the pair. 

“A soldier came here and informed us; we would no longer have your services come tomorrow…” 

Both of the soldiers turned to one another their faces utterly lost. 

  
After a few minutes, the older woman suggested they ate to keep their food warm and they would discuss this later. 

“Have the other two returned?” Jonghyun asked straight away. 

They had joined the woman in a small lounge which had plenty of chairs, sofas and wooden stools so the women housed there could have a place to gather together. 

Taemin had sat down next to Jonghyun on one of the sofas and waited for an answer. He grabbed a pillow and held against his chest. 

The woman looked down, “I’m afraid they have not yet returned.” 

The pair looked between one another and went to ask more but the older woman cleared her throat. 

“Anyway, there’s no point fretting. There’s a war going on.” She then leaned to the side where there was a table and pulled out her knitting needles to continue crochet she had started. 

She frowned as the wool she was using ran out. “Darn it. They ran out of this one at the market too…” 

Jonghyun and Taemin excused themselves after awkwardly watching her complicatedly wind the wool around and somehow make a pattern. 

“Jonghyun, they haven’t come back yet. What should we do?! We need to search for them!-” 

“Taemin. Shhh.” Jonghyun said calmly and placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder. 

“It’s not dark yet. Perhaps they’ll be back before we know it, and will know more about us ‘leaving’.” The older male said annoyed but kept composed for his lover who looked seriously worried. 

Taemin slowly calmed down and swallowed, “You’re right. I’m worrying too much.” He looked around the hallway that leads to the stairs to make sure no other women were around. 

He quickly kissed Jonghyun on the cheek, that caused the other to touch his cheek with a love-drunken grin.

Taemin linked his hand with Jonghyun’s and lead him up the stairs. 

“Am I imagining this?” Jonghyun chuckled as he almost ran up the stairs with the younger. 

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Taemin scolded. 

With a roll of the eyes, he dragged Jonghyun into his and Key’s shared room.

“Can you repeat that? I think I heard it wrong.” Key stammered in shock as he stepped backwards. 

Minho took off his hat and bowed his head. “I was sent to retrieve you both; to take back with me to the trenches.” 

He reached into his uniform and pulled out a formal drenched stamped letter, that was addressed to all four soldiers. “The general thought it safer for me to deliver it rather than sending it through the post, where it may have got lost. We needed you to know we require you back urgently.” 

“N-No way…” Jinki said struggling to be either happy or upset about this news. 

The French soldier frowned and looked at the dark-haired male next to him. “Clearly it wasn’t safer as you fell in the river. Anyway… What about the soldiers we swapped with?” He questioned annoyed. 

They were sent into the city because he had almost shot Jonghyun, and practically all three that were in the trenches, weren’t paying attention and apparently could ‘cost the war’. 

Jinki had driven them into the city, he wasn’t even in the trenches in the beginning. 

Why did they want him back too?! 

“They are being taken back as we speak. They did not have much to do, thanks to your team’s hard work. Which will be rewarded.” Minho announced with a smile which didn’t make the blond any happier. 

“We could just stay and do this! We’re good at it!” He snapped suddenly, and Jinki gently touched his shoulder. 

“Kibum. It’s the general's wishes…” He said reminding the younger of their position in the war. 

“Fine…” The French soldier said realising he really could not do anything, no matter how much he protested and argued. 

But he wasn’t finished. 

“However! You have to tell the other two soldier’s. I’m not upsetting them with this news. It’s your task!” Kibum yelled at Minho demanding him to come with them back to the safe house to tell Jonghyun and Taemin. 

Minho opened his mouth gobsmacked, and then frowned whilst putting the letter back in his uniform. 

Jinki looked between Kibum and Minho who were glaring at one another. 

Minho finally gave in with a sigh and nodded, “Very well. Take me to the safe house if you will.” 

Kibum smiled that at least he had control over something. He grabbed Jinki’s arm and yanked him next to him to leave Minho walking behind them both. He was a few metres back as they ventured back the way they came. 

Slowly they walked past the river bank and Jinki quietly began to talk in a hushed tone. “Do you think they’re taking us back, because they know about...” The older male trailed off with a blushed face. 

Kibum turned to the others direction when there were no more words coming from the dark-haired soldier’s lips. He frowned wonderingly, “About what?” 

Jinki shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m asking this… You know… Uh… Do you think they know about our relationship?” 

Kibum laughed wildly. He began to howl and caused the soldier behind them to run over to check if everything was okay. 

Kibum chuckled and turned to Minho which caused him to stop laughing. 

“Minho get back behind us. We’re fine, just conversing. Gosh.” 

He didn’t dislike him, he just disliked the order he had, the unfortunate task to deliver to them. 

Jinki sighed and mumbled something. 

  
Kibum smiled and slowly touched his arm at an angle so that Minho couldn’t see from behind. He slowly guided his hand down to link his fingers with Jinki’s and pressed their palms together. 

Jinki felt his face flush and realised Kibum was holding his hand. He felt a tight squeeze and turned to the French soldier in utter disbelief. 

The blond had hardly shown him affection, so he assumed the laugh was from him thinking Jinki was joking or something. 

He wasn’t… 

They were both evidently special to each other, whether they both knew it or not. 

“Idiot,” Kibum whispered and a light pink tint showed on his cheeks as he pulled his hat down to cover his face with his other hand, 

“Of course they don’t know about us.” 

Jinki felt his lips stretch, as his face broke out into a grin. 

He squeezed Kibum’s hand back firmly, to let him know he was happy. 

He wanted to cry! 

However, if he did he’d probably get whacked and shouted at to stop overreacting… 


	11. Scaring

Taemin attempted to move from the position he was in, “Uh… Not that I’m not enjoying this… But it hurts.” 

Jonghyun grabbed the younger's shoulders and dug his knuckles into the tense flesh. Taemin hissed as he ran out of patience for the silence he received in response from the other. “Jonghyun!” 

Jonghyun dropped one of Taemin’s limbs he had in another hand. “Hm? Oh sorry… I was concentrating.”

Taemin blew a strand of his hair to the side. “It would have been a lot more beneficial earlier on in this war if you told me you knew how to massage someone… But this isn’t even therapeutic, so nevermind.” The soldier whined whilst he yanked his shirt from the floor and began to put it back on.

Jonghyun smiled and took a step back to go drink some of the tea the women in the house had brought up for them.

He and Taemin had come upstairs for wait for Kibum and Jinki to come back, and Jonghyun had offered Taemin a massage to calm down… Which didn’t exactly go well.

As he sipped the tea, Taemin suddenly popped out his head from Jonghyun’s blind spot of vision, that caused him to gulp down the tea and burn his throat.

He choked and grabbed a glass of water and downed it to soothe himself.

“Scare me whilst I’m drinking a hot drink. Are you trying to-”

Jonghyun cut himself off because he knew the answer to the very question he was going to ask.

“Trying to what?” Taemin asked as he dragged the little stool he was just sat on towards the small table where the tea was. He positioned it to rest his butt on it.   
  


Jonghyun grabbed the stool and angled it at the younger’s chest.

He used it to nudge Taemin backwards, the younger falling onto his own bed from uneven flooring, and a stool being jabbed at his front.

Taemin attempted to grab the stool to whack it around Jonghyun’s head, but the older smiled and quickly put the stool down. Before Taemin could sit himself up or even lean up, Jonghyun was sat on him with a grin of accomplishment.

“There.”

“‘ _There_ ’, what?” Taemin huffed ready to flip his body out of the grip of the idiot above him and kick him onto the floor.

Jonghyun paused and leant down to Taemin’s ear and whispered slowly. “You tried to kill me… So I’m going to try and kill you.” 

Taemin scoffed and turned his head to the side to figure out an escape plan. “What nonsense are you talking, you idiot- AH!”

Taemin yelped as Jonghyun gently bit his earlobe. Jonghyun chuckled deviously as the younger’s face went red for a few seconds from embarrassment.   
  


“Okay, I’m sorry. Uh… Right. Yeah! I need toilet, so let me up.” The younger lied to get out of this.

Jonghyun pouted and cupped Taemin’s face and turned it to face him. “You complained about my massage technique… You tried to make me burn my throat with tea…”

“S-So? I just apologised dammit!” Taemin almost squealed as he practically wriggled underneath the older male to escape.

“It still upsets me you know. You have to make up for your actions.” Jonghyun said as he grabbed Taemin’s wrists and pinned them above the soldier’s head. He smiled and nuzzled into the younger’s neck.

“Says you of all people!” Taemin groaned waiting for the other to let go and apologise once he was able to give him a death stare.

He prepared himself. Frowning harshly, he looked up… “Jonghyun-” 

The older placed a finger on Taemin’s open lips. “Well then... Isn’t this suitable punishment for upsetting me?”

Taemin’s eyes widened as he realised Jonghyun wasn’t going to let him up.

What scared him most of all…

Was that his death stare didn’t work!

Was he lacking in his facial angles? Did he need to be looking down on Jonghyun? Did it not work if Jonghyun was so upset; his eyes gave him visions to look past Taemin’s defence?!

“Taemin are you ready to die?” The older soldier questioned with a smirk.

Taemin swallowed nervously, “Jonghyun! Seriously, I get it. I’m sorry. I really am! … Please don’t do this. It’s out of character, and I don’t like it!” He said with a pout.  
  


Jonghyun looked taken aback for a second but leaned closer to Taemin’s mouth. “Tough…” 

Taemin squealed, “No! Jonghyun, please.” He said desperately now… His eyes were filling with tears.   
  


“You’re really good at acting aren’t you, Taemin. Before I would believe you were genuinely upset… But I know you enough now… To see through this.” Jonghyun snickered as he stared down at the helpless Taemin, using one of his hands to trail his fingers down the younger’s half-buttoned up shirt.   
  


Taemin felt himself breathing rapidly, he really felt like he was going to die from Jonghyun not listening to him and being like this…

Whatever this sudden switch was!

“Jonghyun! Dammit, I am upset! You blind idiot!” 

Jonghyun chuckled, the smirk he had vanished, and his disposition fell apart into a gloopy mess of his original person.

“Taemin, I’m joking you melon.” He whispered as he let go of the younger’s wrist and pulled him up into a soft hug to reassure him it was just a tease.

“Hahaha… I… I knew that…” Taemin muttered as he attempted to pry himself from the gross hug.

Instead of Jonghyun clinging tightly to him, he pulled himself away.

“No, you didn’t. I scared you didn’t I?” He said not proud at all, he just wanted to tease him.

Taemin rammed himself into Jonghyun with a grunt. “I’ll admit that it was a little bit fun.” He mumbled embarrassedly and refused to lift his head up when Jonghyun attempted to pull it up.

After giving up, Jonghyun looked at the soldier and wrapped his arms around him instead and shook his head. He was beyond lucky to have Taemin; not only back in his life, but as his friend, lover, and soldier.

Taemin felt Jonghyun’s mass slump into him now. He picked his head up and looked at his lover directly in the eyes, touching his face with his own smaller hand.

Jonghyun covered Taemin’s hand with his own and pressed his face into the gesture.

The younger hummed, “How do I resemble a melon to you?”

Jonghyun started laughing at Taemin’s response to the event that had just taken place…

He closed his eyes and started to shake slowly, which then turned into crying.

“I love you.” Jonghyun uttered slowly and he felt himself weakening into Taemin’s embrace.

“Don’t get all mushy.” The younger demanded as he leant down, pulling the older’s wrists up, nudging the lowered head up with his own, and pressing his lips against the ones covered in tears.

“Taemin, we should sleep.” Jonghyun whispered shakily.   
  


“Jonghyun, it’s not late enough to sleep… We’re still waiting for Kibum and Jinki-”

Jonghyun stared into Taemin’s eyes and his eyebrows sank in uncertainty as he silently questioned the younger.

Taemin blinked figuring out what Jonghyun meant. Seeing that expression he sighed.

He wiped the tears that were escaping from his lovers' eyes. “You know under all of this messing around, pretending I hate you, acting like I don’t want the same things you want… I really do.”   
  


Jonghyun looked up with a small adorable smile, which Taemin felt himself swoon and flush over.

“B-But that doesn’t mean you can tease me for admitting it!” Taemin said hastily as Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Taemin’s waist.

“You can’t go back now,” Jonghyun said as bubbly as ever.

“Oh, you got happy quick.” Taemin frowned as Jonghyun pinned him down.

* * *

“I assume the other two soldiers are inside?” Minho questioned as the trio of him, Kibum and Jinki reached the safe house. They greeted the women and made their way upstairs.

“You better hope they're not sleeping. They K.O when they're asleep together.” Jinki said chuckling and Kibum joined in.

“Together?” Minho said needing more clarification.

Kibum’s chuckling ceased and he suddenly gave Minho a cold stare that Jinki could feel also, as he began to rub his arms.

“Oui… Together. You know how it is. It's cold. Human instinct is to use each other's warmth, non? Or are you against two soldiers cuddling?” Kibum nudged Minho in the arm and smirked at him.

Minho swallowed.

Was this some of test? He'd never judge two soldiers cuddling but the way Kibum questioned him, it was like it wasn't just about cuddling he was being questioned on. Shaking his head he sighed. “I'd like to inform these two soldiers on the general's request and that is all. I do not wish to talk about cuddling…” Minho said sternly.

“Calm down, we're just joking with you. Right, Jinki?” Kibum said wanting to sock Minho in the jaw from his hierarchy response like he was some Duke of all the land.

He was clearly gay. Denial about cuddling another man and getting all uptight about it instead of just letting it go as a joke. He could smell the gay scent all over him.

Jinki suddenly snapped back into this world. “Ah… Y-Yes? Cuddling is a joke… Or something. Sorry I was in my own thoughts.” He replied not really following the conversation since Kibum’s stare.

He had gone into a daydream land of Kibum staring at him, they would make up for whatever Jinki did and then embrace one another.

Jinki felt crushed as Kibum muttered he ‘hated ignorant people who didn't listen to him’. That was clearly directed at him.

He shuffled over in apology.

Minho sighed at this whole awkward situation. He grabbed the door handle for the room that Kibum and Jinki pointed to, showing him where the two soldiers were.

Jinki and Kibum watched as Minho slowly opened the door. They were literally on the verge of biting their nails in wait of what was to come.

They knew the soldiers inside, but they didn’t really know what they were probably doing in there. It could just be sleeping…

However, this was Jonghyun… Key knew what he was capable of, as he’d seen it first hand in the bunker.

He suddenly found himself smirking, as he really hoped they were doing something naughty in there, just to shock Minho.


	12. Entwined

Inside the shared room of Taemin and Kibum, two soldiers were side-by-side sharing each other’s warmth.

Jonghyun smiled as Taemin would truly let himself be one with Jonghyun after they made love, and just cuddle into him for hours.

He closed his eyes and he felt the world drifting away slowly… The light snores of Taemin next to him... Sending him off to a peaceful place.

Step after step and then more steps.

Jonghyun’s eyes opened suddenly from the nap he was just about to fall into.

“Taemin, can you hear something?” He questioned worried, nudging the younger.

The soldier that was pressed into him groaned as he covered Jonghyun’s mouth with his hand. “No I can’t hear anything. I’m asleep. Go away…” He yawned in reply and plopped his head back down to smush it into the pillows.  
  


Jonghyun licked Taemin’s hand and the younger cringed his palm away, wiping it on the sheets they had just been on.

“Gross,” Taemin exclaimed with a tut and wiggled himself back into his warm lover's chest. The other soldier wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead…

“We did something a lot more gross a little while ago…You being naked just shows that. Tae~”   
  


Taemin shuddered as Jonghyun began to slowly kiss up and down his neck.

He felt the large hands warming his body at an insanely fast rate. He attempted to roll over but the male on top of him rammed his lips on his, to keep him there.

He struggled to speak and swallowed violently as he felt his breath exiting his lungs when he was let free from the sensual kissing Jonghyun had decided to put him through, he whined, “I… I want to s-sleep.”

Jonghyun nodded in apology, pulled off of him, and laid facing away from the younger to actually sleep himself.   
  


Changing his mind he stood up and stretched. He quickly threw his clothes on. “Actually, you sleep… I’ll go check if Kibum and Jinki have returned.”  
  


Taemin almost cried in happiness that Jonghyun was actually going to let him sleep. With a sigh of relief, Taemin flopped over.

He instantly felt a pain below his torso as his now discovered erection, pressed against the mattress.

Taemin felt his face twitch in frustration and he swore he was going to kill Jonghyun for making him like this.

It was his fault!

He turned back over with a grunt.

Jonghyun went to reach for the door handle and Taemin interrupted him enraged.

“You’re leaving after you did this to me? Look what you did!”

Jonghyun paused confused. He turned around to see Taemin frowning at him whilst his face was pink and his body was aroused.

He gawked for a second admiring his work but then shook his head.

“I’m sorry Tae…” He said earnestly, rushing back over, “Do you want me to sort this?”

The younger rolled his eyes and shoved his hands through his messy hair. His face turned a darker pink, which Jonghyun smiled at.

He gently kissed Taemin’s soft inviting lips before the younger could answer.

Jonghyun grinned as he hovered above his lover,

“I know, I know… ‘ _Duh_ ’, right?”   
  


Taemin wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and pulled him down into him. 

“Your fault… Fix.” He pleaded staring the other in the eyes longingly.

He could feel his need for Jonghyun sizzling from him, and he couldn’t even attempt to deny he didn’t want him right now.

He felt his eyes blur and his head go dizzy and Jonghyun used his mouth to pleasure him down below.

His breath hitched which received an accepting hum from Jonghyun, who’s mouth was engulfing him. Taemin writhed about unable to process his thoughts, his location… Anything.

He panted and grabbed any part of the older he could manage to, whilst being unable to see. He felt the wet heat of Jonghyun’s mouth leave him and moaned a ‘no’ in loss of satisfaction.

He gripped tighter, scared Jonghyun wasn’t going to continue.

His lover sighed, “Taemin, I need to change position. My neck is cramping.”

Taemin scoffed in annoyance and his eyes snapped open, darting at the male. He didn’t care right now. He just wanted this. He wanted to feel good and to make Jonghyun feel good too.

He moaned wildly as Jonghyun changed to using his hands and only his mouth at the tip of Taemin’s needy erection. Jonghyun chuckled when Taemin finally came with a small squeal, following by his chest rising and falling quickly.

His lover nuzzled into his stomach and pressed his lips against it, mentally marking him here. He closed his eyes in the bliss of just being able to be with him. 

When Taemin calmed down, he sat up and pushed Jonghyun down, yanking off his bottoms. Jonghyun choked from his back hitting the mattress and he grabbed his throat in an attempt to soothe it.

Taemin had already caused Jonghyun to become aroused from his moaning.

The younger looked at Jonghyun’s face and then back down at the boxer material sticking up on top of the erection.   
  


Just as Taemin was about to pull Jonghyun free from his restraint, the door handle turned and the pair snapped their heads towards the door.

An unknown soldier stepped in, and behind him were the other two soldiers they had been waiting for.

He had bowed as he entered and before speaking, “Excuse me. My name is Minho and I have a message to deliver from the General.”

Before Minho looked up completely, Taemin ripped his hand away from Jonghyun’s boxers, that caused the material to snap back hitting Jonghyun straight on his erection, causing him to howl out in pain.

He rolled on his side holding himself with watery eyes.

Taemin wrapped himself under the covers with only his head sticking out and kicked Jonghyun down to the other side of the single bed.

Kibum began howling in the back and Jinki had to slap his hand across his mouth to silence the French soldier, so Minho didn’t catch on. Kibum felt his lungs exploding.

“Ah… H-Hello!” Taemin stuttered and faked a cough to make out he was wrapped up in blankets from illness.

“I’m Lee Taemin… My fellow soldier, Kim Jonghyun-”   
  


Jonghyun groaned and poked his head up to see what was going on and Taemin booted him back down with his leg.

“… is currently out buying some food supplies for the lovely women of this safe house.” The younger male grinned widely in an attempt to cover what Kibum and Jinki had clearly seen, but not Minho.

The newly introduced soldier paused for a few seconds and then sat down on the stool he saw positioned oddly in the middle of the room.

“Very well. I shall wait for his return as I was instructed to deliver this news to both of you.”

Taemin swallowed nervously and begged the other two soldiers for help with a glance, as they stepped into the room.

“Are these part of your uniform?” The tall soldier sat on the stool questioned as he picked up Jonghyun’s bottoms and looked at Taemin.

Minho examined them, which caused Kibum to start up again in laughter. He stepped over with a cackle and took them.   
“These are mine. You see, I and Taemin share this room.” The French soldier informed, then began to explain he was in a rush this morning and threw them down to change into another pair.

Taemin saw a halo and angel wings settling on Kibum as this newfound respect for him entered his system.

He was so thankful to Kibum.  
  


The eldest soldier looked around and smiled as he approached Minho.

“I and Jonghyun share the other room. He could possibly be in there… Shall we check?” Jinki said dragging Minho out into the hall and closing the door. Before it was shut he gave a nod of approval to Kibum and Taemin.

Kibum ran around the other side of the bed and dragged trouser-less Jonghyun up onto the bed, throwing the uniform at him. He gathered Taemin’s and threw them at him, smacking the younger in the face.

“Hurry up. Jonghyun can run out into the hallway and pretend he just got back. Taemin, can you get dressed, you nudist. Unless you want to go out there and show Mr. Minho, what you two were actually doing~”   
  


Taemin felt the halo and wings shatter as Kibum smirked at the pair, he swore he saw Satan in the flesh.

Jonghyun was too dazed from Taemin’s lunge to the head to even notice anything as he shuffled himself carefully out into the hallway with his full uniform on.

Kibum leant into Taemin slowly tugging at the covers.

“Ah! No!” Taemin screeched, whacking Kibum’s hands away.

After Taemin had dressed (skillfully under the covers), the pair called into the other room to Jinki and Minho that Jonghyun had come back from his ‘shopping’.

Minho practically darted out to address the four soldiers finally.   
  


“So what’s happening? I heard we’re apparently leaving. Since you’re here with a message from the general…” Jonghyun asked and then squinted as his head began to burn in pain.

He glared at Taemin who just shrugged in apology.

“I can confirm that is the truth. You have been ordered to leave and return to the trenches. You’ve all done a great job here, however. Don’t think we don’t admire your work and efforts. The time to leave is tomorrow afternoon, it will be troublesome to attempt to leave during the night. The suitable time would be when it’s not so busy with traffic and pedestrians. I would have come sooner and we could have already left, but I had an incident with the river on the way here.”

Taemin and Jonghyun instantly glanced at Minho’s muddy uniform.

Kibum and Jinki looked at the pair and smiled.

The four shared smiles at each other for just getting one more night to be able to sleep in the comfy beds in the safe house.

There was nothing they could do as a higher ranking soldier commanded them to return, but at least they could get one more comfortable sleep!   
  


“That’s fine. I mean, at least we get time to sleep in these beds again!” Jonghyun exclaimed energetically, recovering from his head booting.  
  


Minho frowned confused, “You’re a lot more happier than Kibum and Jinki were when I revealed the news to them.”   
  


Taemin walked over to Minho and looked up at him. He was a little bit annoyed he wasn’t as tall as him.

He shook his head.

“Um. No don’t get us wrong. We’re annoyed, but we can’t do anything about the order, right?” He questioned with a smile and a tilt of the head.

Minho felt his cheeks beginning to ignite and he turned and cleared his throat to get his view off of the face in front of him.

Jonghyun’s eyes widened in anger. His brows dipped ready to show a pissed off facial expression at the other. Clenching his fists ready to strike.

Jinki instantly stepped beside the angered younger male and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He leant close to his ear to whisper, “It’s fine. We’ve seen the way Taemin looks at you, there’s no need to get angry, Jonghyun. He only looks at you. It’s pretty cute. As Kibum would put it… It’s the same look I give him when I think he’s not looking. I swear the French have eyes in the back of their head.”   
  


Jonghyun calmed down and began to laugh and Jinki’s stupidness.

However, he did feel relieved to know Taemin was giving only him those certain looks. How did he manage to miss them though?!

He grabbed Taemin’s arm and practically dragged him down the stairs to the lower floor of the safe house.

Kibum had been staring at Minho with a cautious frown.

Minho took out a canister of water and took a few sips to calm his skin as it felt as if it was set on fire from the smile Taemin had given him. He didn’t understand…   
  


Jinki resumed his rightful usual position beside the French soldier and gently brushed his hand.

Kibum’s hand instantly moved away as an initial response, only to come back and lace fingers with the older male’s. He kept their hands behind his back so Minho didn’t see their act of quiet intimacy.

Jinki could see Kibum smiling in the corner of his mouth.

He blinked slowly. He stared at Kibum’s mouth… He swallowed slowly. He really wanted to…

He leant in…

Then suddenly shook his head in haste.

Minho was right there!

He should be grateful that Kibum had silently agreed to hold his hand. If anything that was a huge advance from the usual coldness he receives from the younger male... That he finds himself adoring. 

Their relationship was so odd, it just felt normal. They could talk about anything, as two soldiers, two men, two friends.

Yet they still had the awkward stumbles and moments where they would slip up and find themselves trying to hide what they were, unsure of why.

He was waiting for the unravelling. He really wanted Kibum to just stop putting a barrier around himself now.

He was the ‘evil, sassy, annoying motherly soldier’ out of the team, but Jinki couldn’t wait to see what he didn’t dare show Jonghyun, Taemin, or anyone.

He hoped he would get to see Kibum… See him as he does now, but with the French soldier allowing it.

Letting the mask just drop and smash…

He loved him so much he wasn’t sure how he would cope without being near him in the trenches.

Without Kibum? Jinki looked down to the floor as he squeezed the entwined hands tighter.

Never.

His truck was one thing… But Kibum was the other.

The other he wanted most over anything.

* * *

Taemin gasped as Jonghyun rammed him against an alley wall a few houses down from the safe house. Jonghyun roughly pressed his lips against Taemin’s. The younger soldier yanked his head away, confused.

“Are you nuts!?” He asked breathing heavily. He couldn’t care less where they were, he just wanted to know why Jonghyun was acting like this suddenly.

Jonghyun looked down at the floor and gritted his teeth and glanced back up into Taemin’s large eyes.

“Look at me, Taemin… I want to see you look at me.”


	13. Fromage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ^^; Here I give you a longer chapter for your OnKey needs x3

Minho smiled at Kibum and Jinki who were secretly holding hands. They hastily let go as Minho suddenly stepped towards them.

“I hope the women in this safehouse would be so kind enough to see if there is any room for me to stay here for the night.” He said, almost like he wasn’t even talking to the pair.

Jinki tilted his head in a confused manner. “Uh… Go for it…” He replied with a small itch to his head.

Kibum looked at the older male and then at the floor. He shook his head and raised his head to respond too.

“I’m sure they’ll let you. They won’t throw you in a hostel or anything. You’re a soldier also.”

Minho nodded and turned on his heels to go down the stairs. As his head slowly went down a level each step and out of sight, the two males were left alone. Jinki sighed thankfully that they didn’t have to stay with Minho being awkward like he was.

He turned to Kibum who was side-eyeing him. “'Onew'… Where did that name come from?”

Jinki blinked and then processed what had just been asked. “Oh… Ah. It’s a nickname as I’ve said before. My friends just gave me it because I’m pretty soft.” The elder replied. He felt the atmosphere grow even more awkward now that Minho had left… Or it was just him thinking that…

“Did you figure out what you wanted to tell me?” Kibum questioned the soldier again, causing the other to smile.

Jinki let out a small chuckle and nodded, “I did. I think you’d hit me if I told you at the time.”

Kibum sighed, “I’m not going to hit you, Onew.”  
  


Jinki turned slightly, “I like it when you call me Onew. I feel we’re closer, because it’s my nickname.” He confessed with a grin.

Kibum took a mental note of what to call him. “Oui? I’ll call you that instead then-” “But,” the elder interrupted placing his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Jinki is the real me… I’d like to hear that from your lips.”  
  


Kibum felt his chest tighten. He felt restricted. As if his feet were stuck to the floor below him. Swallowing away his butterflies, he decided he wanted to know what Jinki wanted to say.

“Can you tell me now, what you wanted to tell me on the patrol? It’s just us.”

The elder practically ripped his hand off of Kibum’s shoulder. “N-Now?!” He questioned in worry.  
  


“Just tell me.” Kibum snapped, his eyes were shaking. The elder saw and frowned. He stepped in front of the French soldier and placed his hand around the tense face, cupping it gently.

“I love you, Kibum.” He breathed shakily and leant inwards with his own face…

“Is that it?”

The younger chuckled and then rammed his lips on to Jinki’s own, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jinki felt himself crumble apart. Both of their hats fell off and tumbled to the floor. They both shut their eyes and could feel each other shaking in the wonder of what they were doing.

As they slowly parted and had their foreheads pressed together, trying to calm down, they smiled.  
  


“…So long…” Kibum whispered.

Jinki kept his hands cupping the smiling face in front of him, “What?”  
  


Calm brown eyes met Jinki’s. “It took us so long to get to this point of you confessing.”  
  


Jinki smiled, “I wanted to make sure you actually liked me. What you did to me in the bunker… Well. That could have just been anything…” He mumbled whilst using one of his hands to brush Kibum’s light hair.

The French soldier rolled his eyes and his adorable expression vanished to Jinki’s dismay, but the words that followed sort of made up for it.

“I love you to goddamn bits, you moron! I don’t touch what I don’t want.” He said and crossed his arms whilst tapping his foot in anger. Jinki continued to play with his hair, regardless of the tantrum Kibum was clearly having.

After a few seconds, the blond sighed and calmed down. “I’m sorry, but it was obvious how I felt.”  
  


Jinki sighed, “Right…” He wasn’t going to argue, but it really wasn’t obvious with the constant abuse he received! He tried to stop himself laughing but he couldn’t.

Kibum yelled, “What’s funny?” He grabbed Jinki and pushed him into the wall causing a loud thud. “Is this a joke to you?” He scowled.

“Of course not, I love you. More than my truck! It’s just… Your claim to it being obvious how you felt, when I couldn’t read you at all, that’s funny.”  
  


Kibum rolled his eyes at the truck comment. “You seriously took my abuse as gospel for my hate towards you? It’s just how I am… The more I’m horrible, the more-”

The elder felt a little stupid, but he continued to defend himself, “Yeah I know that now. Just how was I supposed to know at first.”  
  


The younger soldier sighed. “Well, you figure it out! All the time I’ve spent with you. You would have thought-”

“Shut up.” Jinki whispered, not caring about that anymore. He was just happy they were finally on the same wave-length, despite all the time it took since Kibum decided to attack him in the bunker, for him to realise he liked him.  
  


“Shut up!? Who do you think you’re talking to-”  
Jinki flipped them both around so Kibum was against the wall, and he slowly pressed his lips roughly onto the mouth that needed silencing. The older male could feel the younger’s hand gripping onto his back tightly.

He could feel Kibum twitching under his embrace and it made him smile.

He deepened their kiss and stared into the brown feline eyes passionately. He almost felt Kibum melt into him.

The tight grip loosened and they both wished that time could stop forever for them… Staying like this. Jinki pulled away slowly as if it was painful to. His chest was heavy with delight and he glanced at the male in front of him who was still against the wall.

Kibum slowly tipped his head back so it knocked against the old wallpaper covering the surface, and swallowed. He closed his eyes comfortably.

He didn’t care anymore about holding a certain demeanour around this man. Jinki could rip his heart out of his chest and Kibum would let him.  
  


“There you both are! We wanted to know if you’re alright with potatoes and some cheese for a snack.” One of the women from the safe house exclaimed, her head appearing as she strode the stairs out of breath.

Kibum heard Jinki clear his throat and agree to the snack thankfully. “We’ll be down when it is ready. Thank you.”  
  


The woman clapped and Jinki jumped at her sudden action. “Ok! It will be ready in a few minutes. Mr. Minho has gone to search for the other two that came here with you so they can join us.”

Kibum’s eyes snapped open and he felt all the annoyance of the world re-enter his mind.

“Those two will be the death of me.” He muttered and stood up straight and walked over to the soldier.

They watched the woman go down and then sighed.

Kibum groaned knowing he’d have to sort the rest out. Clearly Minho was incapable of bringing back two soldiers. He quickly gave Jinki a peck on the cheek and began to head for the stairs.

He felt himself fall backwards as he was pulled against his will in that direction. He wheezed in panic. “Jinki?! What are you doing?” Kibum yelped and shook out of his grip.

He marched for the stairs again only to be pulled back once more into the elder’s embrace.

“Don’t go. You don’t have to go.”

“They’re not capable of functioning without me. I might not be good on the battlefield but I can sort out this-”

  
Jinki pressed his lips against the younger’s and smiled, “They can sort it out too. Minho will find them and they’ll come back. Just stay here with me instead.”

The blond gave into his lover’s needs with a scoff, “You’re being unusually clingy…”  
  


With a hum, the other male nuzzled into him and let them both slump to the floor. Jinki ensured Kibum was sat in his lap so there was no escape. “I’m allowed to. I know you love me for certain, so I don’t want to be apart from you now.”

Kibum felt a pang in his chest and he swallowed harshly. “So you want to hug me?” He tilted his head back and look up at Jinki who was looking back down at him. Jinki felt the younger soldier relax in his arms and lean into him as he breathed out calmly.  
  


“Hug, kiss, dance, eat cheese. I want to do it all with you right now.”  
  


Kibum smiled but frowned shortly after. “What was with the attack towards fromage?”  
  


Jinki kissed his forehead lovingly. “I thought ‘cause you’re French…”  
  


Kibum turned himself around and pushed Jinki to the wooden floor. He had his legs on each side of the elder’s hips and smirked as he peered down.

“French hm… Am I more exciting than your English girls?”  
  


“You’re more exciting than anybody,” Jinki replied as he cautiously grabbed Kibum’s ass. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting to get yelled at, but he felt Kibum kiss his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled lightly. “You’re the only person I want.”

The French soldier felt himself become flustered. He hungrily latched onto the English soldier’s lips and scraped his teeth across them teasingly. Jinki tenderly moved his hands up and traced Kibum’s back.

He wanted to feel the younger’s skin so badly, but he knew with how they were it wouldn’t be easy. He wanted to drag them into one of the rooms but he needed permission.

“Kibum, we should-” Jinki felt Kibum’s mouth silence him. He groaned painfully as the younger male sensually rolled his hips against him below. Jinki gave him a pleading moan underneath him and Kibum slowly pulled himself up so he was sat up over the elder.

“What’s wrong, hm?” Kibum cooed.

Jinki caressed Kibum’s thighs gently causing his eyes to flutter shut. “Mmm…”   
He stopped and Kibum sighed. “If you want anymore you’ll have to let me up.”  
  


Kibum chuckled deviously, “Sweetie, you’re already _up_.”  
  


Jinki rolled his eyes.

To emphasise his point further, Kibum moved away and brushed his hand across the hugely noticeable tent under the uniform. Jinki groaned and tackled Kibum to the floor this time. He took no hesitation to grind his hips against the younger causing them both to pant heavily in need. They joined together again wanting to ravish one another.  
  


The elder suddenly scooped up Kibum by the waist and flung him over his back. He entered his room and dropped Kibum onto the bed. The French soldier gasped as he hit the mattress and looked up to see the other male stripping himself. “So eager.” He commented with a smirk.

“Is that a problem? Would you be disappointed if I wasn’t?”

“No it’s just cute.”

Jinki paused as he undid his belt. He dropped his shirt to the floor and climbed onto the bed over to the younger - hovering over him.

“You’re cute.” The dark-haired soldier whispered into his ear. Kibum bit his lip at Jinki’s tone and then squeaked when he felt teeth ghosting across his neck.

“J-Jinki! N-No… Hahaha!” Kibum kicked as the elder nibbled as his flesh. With a satisfied hum, Jinki began to undo the younger’s shirt.

Kibum moaned when he felt his lover pressing his lips onto his collarbone, as he put more of his attention into stripping him. Kibum felt around and grabbed Jinki’s thigh, teasingly kneading it while grabbing his back with the other hand and feeling his hot back muscles shudder from his touch.

“So sexy, I’m never going to revive from your body.”  
  


“I thought this was cute?”  
  


“Changed my mind,” Kibum said dragging Jinki down to his lips by wrapping his arms around his neck. Jinki grunted as Kibum was making it hard to progress by distracting him with his teasing.  
  


Finally after their long kissing session, when Kibum let Jinki out of his embrace, they both took the remaining of their uniforms off. Kibum smirked and gently tapped Jinki with his belt suggestively. Jinki chuckled, grabbed the belt threw it across the room, and then dived at his lover.

He kissed the smiling lips and eyes that were looking up at him adoringly. He then kissed down the thin neck and sucked at Kibum’s ticklish spot. He earned a seizure of chuckles and a wriggling body as he made his way further down to the collarbone once more, giving a teasing nip and then kissed his way down to the bellybutton.

He looked up at Kibum who was smiling at him. He felt his chest swell and he came back up and slowly pressed his lips against one of the small shoulders and peppered kisses down until he reached the wrist.

He lifted Kibum’s hand and kissed it gently.  
  


Kibum choked at the romantic gesture and felt his heart beating faster than it already was. “Jinki…” He whimpered and pulled his leg up so that his knee pressed against the elder’s erection. The elder’s breath hitched and he swallowed harshly.  
  


“E-Excuse me but I don’t know where your knee has been, Kibum.” Jinki winced at the friction but still managed to smile.

Kibum frowned up at him. “It’ll be down your throat if you stop.”

Generously preparing the French soldier who complained that the elder was taking too long, they were both ready. They both felt nervous although they had done this before. It was more on Kibum’s part that had taken control, but this was different.

Jinki was entrusted with Kibum’s whole body and soul at this very moment.

He was in charge.

He lifted Kibum’s thighs higher up, the younger had placed them on his own waiting for him. Jinki focused so he could align himself and not mess up. Kibum looked down at his lover’s body, tensed and nervous.

“Jinki, just relax. I already know you feel amazing so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“You’re so full of it, even when you’re comforting someone.” The elder couldn’t help but laugh, but he did feel a lot better with Kibum’s comment. He nodded and pressed himself inside slowly. He felt Kibum’s body tense around him and they both gasped and panted.

Kibum rasped deeply as he felt Jinki draw himself out of him and then slowly and lazily slide back in. His mouth hung open as he was entered again with more confidence and he grasped Jinki’s naked arms digging his nails in tightly.

Jinki clenched his jaw as he leaned closer into Kibum to push himself all the way inside, slamming in and out wanting to hear Kibum moaning. He felt his throat tighten when Kibum begged for more.

They both hungrily rocked into one another. Kibum slammed his hips down to get more of Jinki back inside of him every time the elder pulled out for more friction.  
  


“K-Kibum, G-God slow d-down,” Jinki begged as he felt he wouldn’t be able to take much more. He felt like his air was restricted and his whole body was drunk from their lovemaking. He’d taken too much and he was overdosing.

Kibum mewled and rammed himself down and up again and down until he physically couldn’t move anymore.

“Jinki!” He bellowed in bliss as he felt himself come undone with one last movement from his lover. Jinki felt their animalistic desires slowly fading as he thrust one last time and felt the world become a background to his ears and mind. He tipped his head back and scrunched up his face as he came.

Kibum moaned loudly as he felt the elder releasing inside of him. He felt like they had just both sinned and fell from Heaven together.

He heard Jinki whispering sweet things into his ears but he was too fuzzy and warm to listen. They both laid side by side as they breathed in and out.

Jinki pulled the blanket over them to at least be decent in case somebody came in…

Their breathing slowed and almost silenced as they fell into a gentle sleep together avoiding the world for a short while.


	14. Jealousy

Jonghyun had pinned Taemin against a wall in an alleyway down the street from the safe house.

“Look at me, Taemin… I want to see you look at me.” He demanded. Taemin blinked. He just stayed against the wall letting Jonghyun empty himself of whatever bizarre mental situation was going on in his head. The younger then frowned and stared into Jonghyun’s eyes.  
  


“Why are you frowning at me?” Jonghyun questioned as he looked back into his lover’s eyes with concern. Taemin scoffed, “You told me to look at you! I have no idea what’s going on inside your head!”

“Ah… Sorry. It’s just… I was told you give me a look that you don’t give to others.”

“A look? What look?” Taemin squeaked embarrassed that he looked weird. He covered his face and Jonghyun smiled and pulled his hands away by his wrists.

“Apparently when you look at me you give me a look. Jinki said so. I want to see it.”

Taemin dropped his head in exhaustion. “Why are you making this an issue? It’s just a look. It’s probably a smile or something when you make me laugh…”  
  


Jonghyun cooed, “I want to see it!” The elder picked up Taemin’s face by his round cheeks and looked all over his face for expressions.

Taemin snapped in frustration. “JONGHYUN, PLEASE JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!” The younger wailed, annoyed that this was even a topic.

Jonghyun pulled away and stepped back.

The younger bit his lip. He could be in the safe house just relaxing, but he was stuck out here with Jonghyun begging for him to look at him. If he wanted him to look at him he’d scoop out his own eyes so he could keep them! He just wanted this to end.

The younger soldier sighed knowing without this man doing these things his life would be empty. It caused him to smile that he was, and he turned towards Jonghyun who was sulking on the other wall. He crouched down as Jonghyun had sat himself on the floor with his arms crossed.

“Hey…” Taemin whispered and pulled the elder’s head upwards and smiled at him. Taemin genuinely couldn’t stop smiling now.

Jonghyun’s eyes peered upwards and he gawked at the upturned mouth and smiled back. He could feel his chest grow warm and pulled Taemin into him to embrace his adorable lover. “So cute!” He mumbled quietly into Taemin’s ear.

The younger felt his cheeks burn. “Jonghyun…”  
“Ah! I don’t think I’ll be able to move, you’ve shocked me into paralysis with your cute smile.” The elder said and laid himself onto the floor.

“You’re getting your uniform dirty,” Taemin stated and groaned as he attempted to pull the drama Queen up off the floor. Jonghyun pulled Taemin down on top of him and wrapped his arms around his small back. The younger felt his temper rising as he felt his face smushed into the chest he was on. He turned his head to breathe and rested his cheek down accepting his fate. Jonghyun chuckled in apology and hugged him tightly.

Taemin sighed out and wiggled to get comfy on the floor with the elder. His eyes widened as he felt a pounding against his ear. He closed his eyes as he felt Jonghyun’s heart beating.

“Jonghyun…” He whispered.

“Yes?” He heard the deep voice coming from his chest and squeezed the elder, tightly gripping him.  
  


Shakily he opened his mouth, “Jonghyun, I love you.”  
Jonghyun winced and Taemin felt his heartbeat quicken under him. “Why do you have to be so adorable at the most awkward of times?” The elder questioned groaning like he was going to die.

Taemin scoffed. “ _You’re_ saying that? Not the adorable bit… Just you being you at awkward times.”

He could list around five from the top of his head.

Jonghyun suddenly sat himself up and Taemin gripped onto him so he didn’t fall back. He death glared the older male who looked at him with annoyance. “Are you saying I’m not adorable?”  
  


“Dragging someone outside in the cold to request them to do something they’ve done many times and then dragging them to the floor to cuddle whilst it’s damp and in an alleyway where people have probably pissed and died - is not adorable!”  
The younger huffed and stood himself up. Jonghyun stood up also and slowly cupped Taemin’s face again and pulled him close for a kiss. Taemin felt his chest pounding and Jonghyun placed a hand over his chest.

“What are you- D-Did you even listen to me?”

“Taemin don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing before.” The younger felt himself stiffen. There’s no way Jonghyun could have figured that out. The elder pressed his lips against Taemin’s trembling ones and backed him up so he was against the wall again.

  
Taemin moaned quietly as Jonghyun tilted his head slightly. He felt himself following and he looped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist. He held tighter as Jonghyun slid his tongue inside.

Taemin felt his whole body burning and his hands shaking. Jonghyun pulled away and looked at the panting male he hand against a wall. Taemin’s face was the very description of beauty and he knew that’s the look he wanted to see.

“There we go…” He mumbled as he watched Taemin trying to regain his own thoughts.  
  


“Kim Jonghyun and Lee Taemin? Are you here?” A voice called.

It was Minho.

Taemin’s eyes widened and he yanked his arms back and attempted to push Jonghyun away. Jonghyun just pulled Taemin into him.

  
Taemin squealed, “Jonghyun! He’s!-”

The elder smiled and made sure Minho knew where they were by calling him.

  
“J-Jonghyun-!”

“Trust me, Tae.”

  
The younger felt himself ready to explode in fear.

Minho sighed as he heard his name be called. He turned back on himself and popped his head around the corner he had walked past a few seconds ago. “Kim Jonghyun?” He questioned the voice that he had heard.

His eyes widened. He saw the pair stood there. Jonghyun’s head was on Taemin’s chest.

They both turned to him.

Taemin was internally panicking and booting Jonghyun away from him. Jonghyun smiled and picked his head up. “There. Your heartbeat is perfectly fine.” The elder announced.

Taemin grunted, Jonghyun knew damn well it wasn’t as he was panicking profusely. His thought his rib cage was going to leap out and kick Jonghyun in the skull.

Now that he thought about it, that was worth getting caught…

Minho sighed in relief as they both came over to him.

“What did you need… Uh, sir?” Taemin said questioning himself. He wasn’t sure if he could address Minho as just Minho. 

“I just need to know your location…” The tall male stated and looked between them.   
  


Taemin stomped on Jonghyun’s foot to get him out of such close proximity and walked out of the alleyway.

The older male whined in pain for being hurt by Taemin for the second time. He carefully strode along behind him as they came closer to the other soldier.

  
“Scared we’d run away?” Jonghyun said to Minho with a chuckle whilst taking his hat off to fan himself as his face started to sweat a little from the pain.

  
Minho cleared his throat and shook his head. “Not at all. There’s food being prepared and I don’t want you both to go hungry when we have to return tomorrow.” The taller soldier exclaimed with a small smile.

Taemin smiled back and crossed his arms from the chilly wind that had just started to blow at the three.   
  
Minho averted his eyes and turned around. “Please return with me.” He commanded and took small steps back towards the direction of the safehouse.

  
Jonghyun glared at him from behind as him and Taemin followed. _What was with him acting awkward whenever he interacts with Taemin?_ He sighed in slight anger.

  
He hoped Minho had a sense of what was going on between them or else he’d have to rearrange his face if he touched his precious lover.  
  


Taemin eagerly quickened his pace to walk beside Minho. He popped his head round from the side so that he caught him in his peripheral vision. “Hey!” The younger said which caused the taller older to nod in politeness.

  
“Hello, Lee Taemin.”

Taemin bit his lip in thought, “Umm… Just call me Taemin, Sir.”

“Noted soldier. You can address me as Minho.” Minho said and his eyes seemed more focused on the buildings around them more than the male he was talking to. He heard the younger hum.

  
“Well, Minho… What’s it like out there now? We haven’t been near the front line in a while.”   
  
Minho turned to him again and blinked as he took in his face. “It’s…”  
  


“I’m sure it’s fine and dandy!” The short male behind them suddenly chirped, interrupting their conversation. He stepped in between the two and smiled.

  
Taemin glared at him in annoyance. “Jonghyun!” The youngest squeaked in embarrassment that his lover was clearly jealous and wasn’t making any attempt to hide it at all.   
Jonghyun stared at Minho who glanced to him and looked around to make sure it was actually him that the soldier was glaring at.   
  
Minho cleared his throat and put his hand out to formally greet him, “I’m Minho-”  
  


“I know your name.” The shorter spat back and tightly gripped the hand. His brow raised as he yanked Minho down and he stared into his eyes.

_So you have no problem looking at me_. Jonghyun scowled internally.

“Jonghyun what are you doing!?” Taemin yelped and pried Jonghyun’s arm from Minho and clung to it in desperation to stop whatever was happening. Jonghyun turned to Taemin who was looking between them in panic.

“Tae…” He whispered and touched the younger’s cheek with his free hand, cupping it with his palm. He felt the soft cheek and smiled adoringly. Taemin felt his face burn at the action and let go of the arm, which gave Jonghyun the ability to pull him into him.

“W-What?” Taemin squeaked a little before Jonghyun connected their lips right in front of Minho.

Taemin’s eyes widened as he saw Minho watching with his mouth slightly open in shock. He attempted to pull away and stop this, explain it was a misunderstanding…

Explain Jonghyun was drunk or…

He shut his eyes and just wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and embraced the passionate kiss that the older was giving him, not caring anymore of who saw.

He loved Jonghyun so much that he couldn’t do anything _but_ give in…

His legs began to lose their strength as the other soldier pulled away only to more desperately press his lips back onto the younger’s and slip his tongue inside. Taemin mewled as he clutched onto the arms of uniform in need to ground himself so he didn’t sink.

Finally, the dark brown-haired male pulled away from Taemin’s now swollen lips and turned his head to glance at Minho who had just been made to stood there uncomfortably silent as he watched their intimate act.

Taemin leant against Jonghyun in embarrassment and clenched even tighter to him, scared of the outcome of what they had just done.

  
“Now get your eyes off of him. He only looks at me.” Jonghyun declared and pulled Taemin along beside him and carried on walking. The younger couldn’t form words or sentences as he mumbled gibberish in embarrassment.

  
“I love you, Taemin.” The older male said as he laced their hands together in the streets.

  
Minho swallowed and with no choice but not to, forwarded on to the safe house with an uncomfortable sting of defeat.

He didn’t really understand why he felt strange when he looked at Taemin, but before he could realise what the feeling was it was confirmed that there was no need for it, and was ripped away from him.


	15. Rejection

All five soldiers were sat the large dining table where some of the women of the house had decided to join them whilst others chose to eat in the lounge. Nobody minded.   
The soldiers were technically the one’s trespassing so they understood if the women were afraid.

Soldiers don’t have a great reputation with women…

Although they were pretty certain that the majority of the women knew they weren’t going to flirt with them or try and seduce them at all. Kibum actually saw some of the women pout in sadness when Jinki just walked straight passed them when they wore their nicest clothes to get him to look at them.

The blond covered his mouth to stifle his chuckles earlier when one of the women had to hug another in comfort as the older male just ignored her attempted advances. 

Jinki took his plate and everyone else's into the kitchen to be washed and lovingly smiled at Kibum just before he went in. The blond scoffed and crossed his arms with pink cheeks.   
  


“Uh… That was delicious.” Minho exclaimed breaking the silence and stretched his arms ready to relax.

“It was.” Kibum said as he nodded in agreement and then turned to the other pair (who had ate in complete silence,) to gather their opinion on the meal.   
Whilst Jonghyun had a smirk on his face as they had eaten, Taemin kept looking between the brunet and Minho which made the French soldier worry a little.

  
Taemin’s and Kibum’s eyes met and the younger pouted as he fiddled with his fingers awkwardly.

  
Jinki stepped back through with a smile and sat down at the table next to his lover. Kibum leant close to him and whispered something into his ear.

Minho cleared his throat a little and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

  
“Taemin, shall we go make our beds?” Kibum questioned and made his way over to the other. Grabbing his arm he pulled him out of his seat.

Taemin shook his head, “We already made our- Hey!” He squeaked as Kibum continued to drag him with him anyway.

Jonghyun turned around and stood up.

Jinki scratched his head with his hand and looked between Jonghyun and Minho. He swallowed calmly and spoke before the shortest soldier walked away.

  
“Do you like cheese?” The dark-haired soldier questioned and the other two rose a brow at his random question. Jonghyun then relaxed into a smile realising what was happening and came to sit back down.

“Yes Jinki, I like cheese.” He confirmed and glanced to Minho.

“I do too.” Minho muttered as he sipped his drink and didn’t meet eyes with the shorter soldier sat near him.

  
Jinki was keeping them both here so he could talk to Taemin.

  
Some of the women burst into the room and questioned the soldiers on which outfit looked best and who looked best overall. These were the women who weren’t afraid of them…

  
Jinki and Jonghyun looked at each other and then nodded. 

  
“This is a job for you.” Jinki announced and slapped Minho on the back. The two left the room and ventured into the lounge. 

  
Minho stared at the women in panic as they started to tear at one another's clothes.

“L-Ladies, please!”

* * *

Taemin groaned as Kibum forced him to sit down on the bed. “Talk. What happened?” His friend demanded sternly.

The other soldier sighed, “I don’t want to. It doesn’t matter…”

  
“Taemin, if it doesn’t matter you wouldn’t be acting awkward like this. Minho went to fetch you both a while ago, did something happen?” The blond questioned and placed a hand onto the younger’s shoulder comfortingly. Taemin looked to his shoulder and sighed as he saw the hand.

“Jonghyun took it too far… But I’m not even angry. He kissed me in front of Minho.” The light-haired male confessed and rested his cheek into his palm.

Kibum sighed, “We could all see he was jealous of Minho. Did he not say anything?” 

  
“No… I knew he was jealous but I couldn’t see why other than it being possessive. It’s not like Minho likes me, right?”

“Well, Minho was looking at you like the whole world consisted of just you two. It annoyed Jonghyun, and Jinki had to hold him back. I’m guessing he dragged you away because of that. What happened when you left?”

“Oh… I’ll have to let him know me and Jonghyun are… Well…”

“I think he’s figured that out if Jonghyun kissed you in front of him.” Kibum said with a teasing tone which caused Taemin to hold his own cheeks as they grew hot.

  
“Jonghyun is so complicated. He could have just said he was jealous instead of doing something so abstract…” Taemin only smiled.

_**“Look at me, Taemin… I want to see you look at me.”** _

_**“Now get your eyes off of him. He only looks at me.”** _

Kibum sighed as he looked to meet gazes with the younger soldier. “Amour~ It’s so odd.”

Taemin grinned, “You know he uses actions instead of words. Usually, I’d be so angry, but I felt happy… I can’t explain it. I felt so happy, embarrassed as anything and scared, but happy. I’m happy he wanted to show I’m his.”   
  


Taemin replayed what he had just said in his mind…

Wait… Didn’t he do that all along? 

“I’m in too deep…” The younger grunted as he had to confess such a thing to himself. 

  
“Too cute, I’m going to vomit.” The French soldier said jokingly, “Taemin. You should talk to Jonghyun instead of sitting there feeling awkward, now that you know about Minho… You should let them both know that the shortie is the only person you’ll look at.”   
  


The younger shut his eyes and scrunched up his face. The blond watched as Taemin’s fist tightened.

“Yeah…” The younger whispered in resolve,

“I will.”

Taemin and Kibum swooped their bodies around the door frame that lead to the lounge room and popped their heads through. Taemin almost slipped and Kibum yanked him back.

The younger awkwardly looked away from him and they both watched the scene inside the room. Jonghyun, Jinki and Minho were all discussing something with the women of the safehouse who had clearly become bolder with them after conversing.

The two at the door looked at one another and then nodded with a smile.

Taemin stepped into the room and glared at the women who hastily scuttled away.

Jonghyun’s eyes instantly lit up in happiness.

  
Kibum held onto his hat as the rush of women going past him and up the stairs made him wobble. He groaned regretting putting it on.   
  
A woman knocked into him and he fell to the floor.

  
The French soldier looked up to see Jinki already stood up and walking over to him.

  
“Kibum…”

“I’m fine.” He winced and let Jinki help him to his feet, but then gripped the truck driver’s arm and dragged him back to sit down. Kibum then took his place next to Taemin.   
  
Taemin beckoned Jonghyun over with a finger and Jonghyun felt himself just rush over in need.   
Taemin smiled and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck gently. “I really want… you to look at me too.” He exclaimed, giving a nuzzle into his lover’s nose, which made Jonghyun’s knees wobble.

“Always have, Tae.” He said in reply and nuzzled back. Taemin grinned and hugged Jonghyun tightly.

  
“There’s no need to be jealous…” he looked at Minho and then back at Jonghyun, “...of anyone. I’m only going to be yours.”

  
Jonghyun felt the hairs on his skin standing at Taemin’s sudden bold confession. The younger male pressed his lips against the older’s.

All of this just made Jonghyun grin even brighter than Taemin was. 

  
Jinki and Kibum smiled and leant against one another.

  
Taemin pulled apart from Jonghyun and walked over to Minho. The soldier suddenly stood up as his attention was wanted. “Minho…” Taemin said placing a hand on his shoulder. The older male just nodded for him to go on. “I’m sorry, but I have to reject you in front of everyone. I know you made no attempts to try and, um, get with me? … But uh, I don’t want that hot head over there to possibly beat you to a pulp…”

The taller male sighed with a small smile, “Honestly, I didn’t even know I liked you until he kissed you and then I realised… Ah, they’re together. I have no problem with two men being together-”

“Because you’re gay.” Kibum said and Jinki pulled him back into him to silence him. The French soldier wiggled as the older male grabbed him to restrain his sassy mouth.

Jonghyun came over to Taemin and placed a hand on his waist. “Then we’re all good?”

“I never really thought something was bad between us all… But urm, sure?” Minho said in a slightly frustrated tone. He really didn’t understand these four soldiers he’d met today.  
  


As Jinki resorted to dragging Kibum out into the kitchen and outside, the blond ripped his mouth free. “You didn’t deny you were gay!” He called and Minho cringed down. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” Jonghyun and Taemin both said in unison and then frowned at one another. Jonghyun gave in like usual and found it as an excuse to hug Taemin. 

“I never said I was gay!” Minho wailed in panic, certain he had at least found most of the women in this safehouse very attractive.

Especially when they were showing their wardrobe and modelling for them.

Urgh!


	16. Together

Minho scowled as the four soldiers sat near each other.

They were joking about events that had occurred whilst they were together before coming to the safe house they were currently residing in…

Until tomorrow.

Minho found himself giving a small smile when Kibum, the blonde French soldier, started outrageously howling at something Jonghyun had muttered. Jinki smiled, with his hand over his mouth to try and keep his laughing quiet, and Taemin grinned and leant himself more into the male beside him whilst also remembering the event recalled.

Minho stood up from sitting across the other end of the room and stretched his arms. “I’m heading off to the room I was given.”

“Aw come on stay!” Kibum chirped up whilst holding his stomach in pain from laughing stitches.

The rest of them turned to Minho expectantly. He stood up and giggled. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” The fifth soldier confirmed and exited the room.

He strode calmly up the stairs and entered one of the many rooms. Turning on the light to remember where about the bed was, he laid himself down and put his hands behind his head and stared at up at the pitch-black space.

He started laughing and shook his head.

He found those four tearing at his composed sanity, however, it was nice for a change…

* * *

Jonghyun pouted a little when the other three started reminiscing about home. Taemin gently patted his shoulder when he clenched his jaw to keep steady.

“We all miss it, Jonghyun. Doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it, right?” The younger male said with a smile which made the older smile back.

**_“Jonghyun?”_ **

**_“Taemin.”_ **

**_“I miss home.”_ **

**_“It’s… It’s been a month.”_ **

**_“Feels like a lifetime.”_ **

“It just makes me want to go back.” Jonghyun whispered and leant against his lover to be comforted.

The French soldier stood up and walked over to the couple that was sat on a separate sofa. “How do you think I feel. I’m closer to home than any of us and I can’t go back.” He argued whilst running a hand through his blonde hair.

“Sorry.” The brown-haired male said quickly and attempted to stand to bow in apology, but Kibum pressed his foot into Jonghyun’s stomach and pushed him back down.

“Kibum…” Jinki said quickly and rushed over after just sitting and observing. He gently grabbed Kibum’s arm and tugged at him. He wouldn’t dare pull him away or he’d receive a whack to the head.

Taemin frowned in anger that his lover was being hurt. “You’ll make him be sick if you upset his stomach.” He said and looked to Kibum in worry.

“Isn’t that the point?” The French soldier scoffed and smiled.

“Sadist…” Jonghyun grunted through the small pain.

Taemin grabbed Kibum’s foot and pushed it away. “That’s enough. We have an important day tomorrow, you can’t injure another soldier, Kibum.” The youngest scolded to the blond and quickly hugged the soldier beside him and rubbed his torso.

“I wouldn’t really hurt him, we’re good friends, right?” Kibum questioned. Jonghyun scowled jokingly and then smirked, “Yeah of course we are.”

He replied and then looked down to Taemin’s hand rubbing across him.

He cleared his throat… “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Taemin.”  
The younger male rolled his eyes, “You’re hurt here. If you don’t like my affection then just say.”

  
“No, I love your affection. I’m sure it’s helping my stomach… But… Where you’re rubbing… Uh…”

The younger’s eyes widened at that. “You’re hurt and all you think of is…”

  
Jonghyun wheezed slightly and then pulled Taemin’s hand away in panic. The younger pushed Jonghyun well away from him.

  
“You didn’t have to pull my hand away! I’d have done that myself! You’re so gross!”

  
The brown-haired male lifted his hands up in surrender, “I thought you might change the area and go higher up but you kept going lower! You do know where the stomach sits right?”

  
Taemin frowned, “Jonghyun, I’m not a medic, I’m a soldier. S-O-L-D-I-E-R!”  
  


Jinki let out a chuckle at the situation. Kibum turned to him and then back at the other two males. “Oh my.” He muttered and started laughing at Jonghyun who then blushed a little at the whole ordeal.

Taemin huffed and folded his arms in an adorable fume of anger.

  
“I don’t know why it’s embarrassing me all of a sudden,” Jonghyun said almost questioning himself as he faced away from Taemin, not wanting him to see him like this.  
  


The eldest soldier sat down beside Jonghyun whilst Taemin faced away from them as well.

“It’s because Taemin’s stopped acting as if the relationship was one-sided. Anything you do together or to one another means a lot more now.” Jinki said and patted Jonghyun as if he was his parent.

  
Kibum’s eyes widened at the dark-haired male’s words and stepped back from where he was stood. Is that how Jinki felt? … He held his cheeks in his hands and smiled. Honestly, why didn’t he say those sweet words to him?

Then again he could understand… He himself wasn’t exactly easy to talk to with his sassy nature. The blond was glad someone loved him despite that.

In fact, all of the three males in front of him did. Jonghyun was upset about home… But he didn’t realise, they were all already home.

‘Home is where the heart is.’

And their hearts were all entwined with one another.  
  


Taemin held his hands together and picked his head up to look at Kibum. He smiled when he saw the adoration he had for Jinki in that expression.

“Really?” Jonghyun muttered in reply, sounding miserable at this whole situation.

“It explains why you got embarrassed. When I and Kibum were upstairs and-”

  
“Right right. It’s no longer storytime from you Jinki!” The blond yelled and dragged the large male over to the other sofa and threw him down.

  
Jinki grinned and turned to Jonghyun, “See he’s embarrassed!” Letting himself laugh loudly and teasingly mock the blond, he knew he’d be in for it later on.

  
However, he didn’t care because Kibum started laughing too and that’s all he needed.

  
“Do we really have to go tomorrow?” Taemin suddenly said and all emotions and embarrassment and laughter ceased.

The other three males all turned to him as he started to cry.   
  
“I’d rather it just be like this… Always together with you guys. Even Minho too!”

  
Jonghyun felt his chest squeeze his heart so tightly that he just stood in front of the male and pressed himself into Taemin, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck and pulling him closer.

Taemin looked at Jinki and Kibum over Jonghyun’s shoulder and smiled sadly.

  
Minho swallowed at the sudden change of emotions.

  
He couldn’t sleep from worrying about the four downstairs… He had been watching them for a short time now at the entrance of the small lounge and felt his face drop from laughing at them to feeling sorry for them.

He didn’t exactly enjoy the job having to bring them back with him… But he wasn’t in a position to say no either.

It was rather selfish to not want to go fight for their countries as they had a duty to do so, and it was unfair on the thousands of other soldiers that were…

But still… He understood completely.

  
He bit his lip and let himself slide down the wall to drop his head into his hands.

  
  
“I agree. He’s not actually a bad guy, it’s not his fault he has to take us back.” Kibum said with a laugh.

“He even gave us an extra day! Also, he did try his best with the swimming… He’s a survivor. He probably wouldn’t cry over losing his truck too.” Jinki said praising the younger male they were talking about.

“Although I was worried he’d want Taemin, he didn’t try anything at all and he was respectful of our relationship. That’s so hard to find… He’s a genuine guy, who just accepts the idiocy of us four without really knowing us.” Jonghyun added with a grin...

“He’s been doing more dangerous work than all of us, yet he still believes in us to go with him. We could just run from the war, but he’s waiting for us to still be here in the morning…” Taemin said too and they all laughed in unison.

Minho picked his head up as he thought the voices were right next to him. He smiled a little as he went to stand up. His eyes widened as he saw the four surrounding him as he was sat on the floor.

“Ready for tomorrow, soldier?” Jinki questioned and pulled Minho up when the younger held out his hand.

Once he was stood Minho wiped his tears and bowed to them.

“You guys…” He muttered with a smile. He then let his face drop into a serious expression. “I will see you at 06:00, sharp. Do not be late!”

  
“Yes, soldier!” The other four said with grins as they saluted and all huddled together to go up the stairs and get some sleep for the next day.

The women that were trying to sleep, or were previously asleep, probably wanted to murder the five men as they trudged down the hallway causing racket throughout the safe house. They were trying to keep quiet but were laughing and chuckling as they said night to one another.

“Until tomorrow!” They heard one shout.

“Oui!” They heard as well.

“I don’t want to hear no hanky panky… Jonghyun.”

There was a scoff, “Why me?! Do you think I’m just going to ram into Taemin in my sleep?!”

They heard one of them choke,

“Is that possible?”

“Guys… We’re too loud.”

“We better stick to the original sleeping arrangements tonight.”

“Hey!” Another yelled.

The next morning all of the women in the safehouse found themselves gossiping about the relationship between the soldiers once again.


	17. Leaving

Taemin grinned as he snuggled more deeply into his pillow. The sound of footsteps became audible and he slowly started to wake up.

“Right, up up!” Kibum yelled into Taemin’s ear, causing the younger to panic and roll out of his bed. The French soldier caught him before he hit the floor and straightened his body. “Don’t die before we get outside, Tae.”

Taemin’s eyes widened and he gently pulled himself from Kibum.

“What’s wrong sleepy?” The older asked as he quickly dressed himself.

Taemin fumbled with his clothing and pouted, “No… It’s just Jonghyun calls me Tae.”

“ _OH_. I see.” Kibum said covering his mouth in shock. “Sorry, Taemin. I’ll make sure Jinki and Minho don’t say it by mistake either.”

  
“Kibum… Did you two sleep together?”

  
The French soldier choked and slowly turned to Taemin. “Sleep together?”

“Well you see, last night before we ate, me and Jonghyun came to get some clean clothes because we were in an alleyway and it was damp and I wasn’t staying in those clothes. But you weren’t in the safe-house or in our room…”

The blond sighed in relief, “Oh! Oui. I was with him in his and Jonghyun’s room.”

  
“Ah, _I see_.”

Kibum glared at Taemin sharply. “You see what?”

  
The light-haired male grinned and hastily skipped out of their shared room into the hallway.

Jinki blinked slowly as he was woken by something poking his face. His eyes ventured to find the source and he saw Jonghyun retracting his hand back and forth to poke him. He groaned a little and sat up.

“Thanks for waking me…” The eldest mumbled with a yawn.

  
“No problem! My- … Uh… Wait, hold on.”  
  


Jinki peered across the room as Jonghyun darted over skimming through a French to English dictionary.

  
The older male sat himself up and began to dress himself knowing that the other male would take a while. Jonghyun was already dressed and probably had woken up early.

Just as he had finished putting on his belt and looping it through tightly, Jonghyun bounced back over.

“AMI!” The dark brown haired male bellowed out excitedly.

“Ami?” Jinki repeated questioningly. He tapped his ear incase he misheard. Definitely another language, but he was too sleepy to process which one.

“It means friend in my language, oui?” Kibum suddenly said as he practically kicked open the door and entered the room.

Ah… Friend! Jinki smiled at Jonghyun’s meaningful attempt.

  
Grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, the elder patted him. “I’m not French… You could have just said friend, but I’m happy you went through the effort.” He turned to the doorway and started to walk out when Kibum’s hand slapped his shoulder.  
  


“I’m glad you suck at Français…”  
  


The dark-haired soldier breathed out in relief. He thought Kibum was going to claw his throat out.

But… He was happy he sucked at French? Ah… ‘Français’ - he mentally corrected himself.  
  


“You… You’re glad?” He questioned a little confused.

  
The blond smirked and pressed his lips against his lover’s ear.

  
Jonghyun let out a squeak as their only audience.

  
“Jonghyun!” Kibum snapped suddenly in annoyance, only just remembering he was there from the audible squeak he just made. Jinki felt his heart melting at how close Kibum was to him and how adorable it was until Jonghyun interrupted.

“I’m sorry!” Jonghyun wailed and loud footsteps trod their way over to him.   
  
  
The eldest quickly scuttled out of the room to avoid getting dragged into any arguments.

“Ah, soldier!” Minho called. The dark-haired male smiled to greet him and made his way over.

“Hello.” Jinki said merrily as the higher-ranking soldier came over. He slapped him on the shoulder.

  
“Ow…” Minho grunted and Jinki’s eyes widened.

“Sorry… I think I learnt that from Kibum.” He said and then frowned at him starting to copy the younger. He looked to the other side of the hall in annoyance.

  
Minho’s smiled dropped. “Are you alright? You look pissed off.”

“I’m fine.” Jinki assured and smiled happily straight at him to show him he was.

Then Taemin’s head popped out from the doorway of his and Kibum’s shared room like a meerkat. He awkwardly avoided the argument between his boyfriend and the French soldier that was taking place further back down the hallway and made his way over to the pair who looked calmer.

“Hello, soldier.” Minho greeted and Taemin smiled at him.

The youngest started to stretch out a sore muscle, he swore Kibum must have kicked him whilst he was asleep. He wouldn’t be surprised. He had learnt that he himself and the French soldier were both rather physically expressive than using words.

_“What’s me and Taemin got to do with anything?”_

_“Everything, oui! …”_

Taemin cringed and stopped listening as Kibum burst out in a whole French-speaking rage.

Jonghyun whipped out the dictionary and was trying to decipher anything Kibum was blurting out in anger.

Jinki just chuckled and patted Taemin’s shoulder. “It’s okay. They’ll probably be best friends when they’re finished.”  
Taemin just smiled in agreement.

  
Minho checked the time. “Well, it’s 05:30. Shall we go down and eat something?” He questioned feeling a bit hungry himself. He hoped the women were alright. They _had_ all been noisy all morning…

  
“Food!” Taemin chirped and bolted down the stairs.

  
As Minho and Jinki started to walk down the other pair bolted down past them as well.

  
“Food is the way to stop an argument, huh?” Minho questioned with a chuckle and turned to Jinki who was already many steps ahead. “Yeah, sure!” The dark-haired male shouted back and zoomed down to join the others.

Minho shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Cramming food in his mouth, Jonghyun groaned in pain at how full he was. He scanned the other males and saw they were still merrily consuming the food. Maybe he was just not feeling up to eating as much.  
He really wanted to indulge in this meal as it was the last proper one they’d all have… before they went back to the trenches.

Taemin stretched backwards and patted his stomach once he was full. He had also eaten half of Onew’s portion as the other male didn’t feel so hungry; after the French soldier and Minho seemed to be getting along a lot more than before.  
Jonghyun had and currently was assuring Onew there was nothing to worry about but the dark-haired male still was uncertain.

Well, that was until Kibum himself marched over after Taemin secretly whispering to him what was wrong. They all knew Kibum liked to know what was happening or there’d be dire consequences later on for whoever knew beforehand.

The blond began yelling about how much he loved Onew and the face of the others dropped in shock.

  
Sure, they all knew about the obvious couples, you could figure it out within a few days of spending time around them but…  
Announcing your love in the middle of the dining hall was a bit extreme, especially when the women were all crowded at the door once they heard the French soldier hit the roof.

Onew was sure never to doubt their relationship ever again after that…

* * *

“We have to leave in half an hour guys. Make sure everything is ready to go.” Minho looked around and placed a hand to his forehead trying to contain his remaining sanity.

“Um… Where are Kim Jonghyun and Lee Taemin?” He scowled harshly as he realised the two males were gone.

Kibum, who was trapped by Onew’s large arms wrapped around him attempted to get up to go find them. “Jonghyun said something about leaving a pair of combat bottoms in mine and Taemin’s room.” The blond then rolled his eyes at how sloppy the pair were, those trousers must have been there for days… Since the incident when they brought Minho back to the safe house…

His mouth curled into a sadistic smile at the memory. Oh, how he loved tormenting Taemin. He had to remind himself they were on closer than sibling terms now, and that he should be a bit nicer.

“I’ll go drag them out. I’ll seriously get ripped into if we’re late.” The higher-ranking soldier said with a sigh of despair as he headed towards the steps. He looked down and saw boxes blocking his path.   
“Boxes?” He muttered.

Loud giggles were heard from the right of him and he lifted his head to the women of the safe house who were practically drooling at the sight of him. He awkwardly smiled, “Were these you?”  
  


“We thought you’d need supplies for your journey!”

  
“We want you to be safe. You’re our countries fighting spirit.”

  
“We hope we were a lot of help!”

  
“I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME!”

Stunned by the last comment, Minho almost fell over. As the women rushed over and surrounded him it left him trapped. “Uh…”

Kibum was instantly in the circle the women had formed and smiled, “Don’t worry. Onew bolted for the stairs as soon as you fell, uh victim.”

“Phew.” Minho mumbled thankfully for the older soldier.

As the truck loving soldier made it to the final step he panted a little. He literally had to run up the flight of stairs before the women blocked the way. He didn’t want them to cause Minho any more problems, not since he had given them all another day.

As he approached the fated door he chapped on it a little.

When there was no response he bit his lip.

Could he just open it? What if they were having a heart-to-heart?

  
What if they were… in a more intimate situation.

  
The dark-haired male shook his head… Even if they were, they had to come down and set off despite how deep Jonghyun may be inside Taemin.

It was up to Onew to get them now.

  
It really felt like a battlefield dealing with each other, nevermind actually heading for an actual war zone. He smiled and with one swift motion swung the door open and called out their names.

“Are you guys coming down? We need to leave.”

Onew’s eyes widened.

Both of them were asleep on the floor with the blankets sprawled over them lazily. Jonghyun was pressed against Taemin’s back as he held him close, and the younger sleepily turned over and wrapped his arms around the other. They both smiled in their dreamy states and the older decided to close the door.

“So where the heck are they?” Kibum hissed when Onew returned Jonghyun and Taemin-less.  
“I didn’t want to… Uh. I couldn’t disturb them.” He replied awkwardly.

The blond choked on his air. “Oh my God, they weren’t…”

  
Minho’s head peeked up over the crowd of women at the shriek from the French soldier, kiss marks smothered over his crimson cheeks.

  
The eldest smiled, “No, of course not. They just need a moment more before we face the contrast in the environment than the one we’ve unfortunately grown used to.”

  
“Jinki…” Kibum whispered and gently brushed his hand against the older’s and interlocked their fingers.

This was going to be hard for all of them.

But they had to leave.

Once Minho had convinced the women to leave him alone, he cleared his throat. “It’s about time.”

The other two soldiers smiled sadly and quickly grabbed and attached bags and supplies to them to carry to the vehicle that would be waiting for them.

Jonghyun and Taemin came down and silently grabbed their bags too.

Minho swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed a few of the boxes the women left for them.

They headed outside.

  
The Sunlight warming their faces and determination burning through all five of them they turned to the women who were at the door and nodded.

  
Then the air raid siren halted them in their tracks.


	18. Dissociation

The loud alerting calls from the air raid siren ripped through everyone’s ears.

As the noise was heard civilians came pouring out of their houses and other soldiers that had been patrolling rushed over and split them into groups. A lot of women and children were escorted first.

The five soldiers stood in shock at the noise.

The women from the safe house wailed in fear and ran over to them, some ran back into the house and began setting up shelters inside.

A soldier ran over to the five and waved his arms. He noticed Minho had a higher rank due to his uniform differences and spoke to him first. After zoning back into reality the tall soldier shut his eyes tightly and then slipped back into his role. “Where the closest bomb shelter?”

“It’s to the North of the street. Are these women assigned to the shelter?”

Minho turned to the women seriously and stepped over to the building to escort them to the shelter. Kibum and Onew also helped the other soldier and they are made their way North.

Kibum sighed sadly as one of the women began crying hysterically and panicking at the sounds of others screaming and running down the streets. “There’s no time to panic. Come!”

  
Onew threw down one of his bags to carry injured children that had fallen over trying to run in fear.

Taemin looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds gathering. Of course, the weather would signal this change, it mimicked the emotions for the civilians and soldiers that were as clear as the sky was a few moments ago but now were darkened. He began walking as well, following the others in fear that if he didn’t he’d become the rubble that they had seen from previous air-raids they had come across whilst helping communities.

He swallowed and sped up his pace. He turned back to check if anyone needed guidance as well but his hands fell to his sides when he saw Jonghyun on his knees looking up at the sky. His face was emotionless…

The light-haired male dashed back over to the older and knelt down beside him. “Jonghyun… I thought you were ahead! We should go too, or at least help others find the shelter.”

Jonghyun’s hands scrunched tightly into balls and his brows furrowed deeply. The younger grasped the older and pulled him up. “Jonghyun!” He wailed and the other male’s eyes widened as he turned to his lover. “Taemin… I wasn’t sure… I wasn’t sure if this was really happening or not…”

“It’s happening.” The light-haired male confirmed and quickly hugged him comfortingly.

“We need to go somewhere safe. Let’s head to the bunker ok?”

As Taemin encouraged him, the older male just felt his body burning in fear.

Were they really going to be a victim to the enemy… Now?! After all they had done… All the help they’d given… The enemy just couldn’t allow that to matter!

  
He angrily stood himself up and made his way to the shelter with Taemin beside him. He ensured the younger was ahead so he knew he was safe. 

“It’ll be okay, Jonghyun.” Taemin assured and laced his fingers with the older male’s.

  
They quickly ran to the shelter where other soldier’s greeted them and allowed them inside.

  
“Phew, it’s not full.” Taemin whispered as they jogged down the steps to find the other three soldiers that had gone on ahead.

“What took you so long?! I was worried sick!” Kibum suddenly yelled from across the large underground bunker. He ran over and wrapped his arms around the pair who were panting slightly from their journey.  
Minho patted both of them on the shoulder respectfully. “I suppose we won’t be heading to the trenches today.” He joked lightly and then headed up the steps to talk to the other soldiers up there.

  
“That siren really hurt my ears.” Onew groaned as he came over and smiled that Jonghyun and Taemin had made it.

  
A few children ran over and tugged at his sleeves. He awkwardly pulled his hands higher to stop them, but they tugged at his legs instead.

Kibum grinned and yanked him forward over to him. “Sorry, he’s mine.” He said and glared at the kids who hurriedly ran back to their Mother’s.  
  


“Just scar them for life.” Taemin chuckled and the four of them sat down together.

“Poker anyone?” Taking out a pack of cards, the French soldier smirked and challenged the others to a game. Jonghyun refused and so did Taemin. The younger said he had never played it before and didn’t want to end up selling his soul to the devil through a card game.

“I’m assuming you’re very good at poker.” Onew said almost wincing as Kibum stared at him to make a move once they had set up.

Jonghyun gently placed his hand on Taemin’s. Taemin looked down giving a small smile, his hand was at his side and he turned himself so that the civilians couldn’t see them.

The brown-haired male took off his hat and placed it on the small pile of bags. Taemin ruffled through Jonghyun’s hair to make it fluffy again instead of flat. “Are you alright?” He asked as the older just stared at him.

Another soldier came and sat down next to Jonghyun and brunet scowled and stood up, moving himself to a corner that then lead to the storage room and closed his eyes as he leant against the wall.

  
“Jonghyun…” Taemin muttered sadly.

Kibum threw down a set of cards that had Onew’s mouth gaping open in shock. After happily clapping at his champion status level of poker, the French soldier saw the distance of Jonghyun and Taemin. That was odd. They were usually glued together practically, so he shuffled over to Taemin.

“What’s up?” He asked. Taemin turned to Kibum and gave him a sad look. “I think he’s worried.”

  
Looking over to where Taemin was Kibum sighed in thought, “Despite being on the front line before, this worries him?” He mumbled and crossed his arms.

“What?” The younger questioned tilting his head.  
“Think about it. He’s probably scared.”

Onew overheard their conversation and joined in, “Aren’t you scared too, Taemin? Sorry to be morbid but we could all die in here potentially. We could die in the trenches. Actually we’re lucky we’ve survived so long-”

Kibum glared a not-helping-idiot look his partner and whacked him on the shoulder.

The dark-haired male’s mouth shut closed as he bowed his head in apology and decided to go check on others within the underground bunker.  
  


Taemin sucked in a breath and thanked Kibum for interrupting Onew’s depressing speech.  
He stood up and made his way over to his boyfriend. Smiling at a few civilians as he passed them.

He wasn’t going to let Jonghyun be scared like they were. Enough people were scared in here and they were relying on them as soldiers to be the strong ones. That was one of the reasons he had joined himself. To become stronger.

Jonghyun’s eyes instantly shot to Taemin when he came closer. “I’m sorry, Tae.” He said instantly. He knew he was in the wrong for being so weak…

“I’m sorry.” He whispered once more and the younger just smiled and pulled the brown-haired male round the other side of the corner out of sight from everyone.

  
“Idiot. We have to be strong together.” Taemin said laughing and just pressed himself into the older male comfortingly. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and smiled. “You are strong.” He muttered and patted Taemin’s back.  
The younger peered up at him with a small smile.  
  


“It just made me panic… I thought of my family and then I felt so lost. I want to go home so badly. I don’t want to fight men aimlessly anymore. I just want you, me and our friends safe.” The older confessed and sank to the floor, Taemin slid down with him until he was on his knees.

Jonghyun pressed his arm against his eyes and the younger could see tears streaming where the fabric failed to soak them up.   
  
“I’d rather have that too… I’m sure Kibum and Onew would like it that way as well. I’m sure the whole world would rather not have a war to deal with.”

  
Strong! He had to stay strong. Jonghyun had always been there for Taemin, even when he made mistakes he made up for it - it was his turn to be there. Jonghyun was seriously losing it. If trying to encourage him wouldn’t work, he’d remind him of what they could have if they held on…

  
“Hey…” Taemin said softly and pulled Jonghyun’s arm away from his face. “Just think about everyone back home. How proud everyone will be!”

The elder swallowed and pulled Taemin into him.  
“You’re right. We have to be calm for them and everyone here.” Jonghyun said and pulled himself up and pulled Taemin up with him.

As they joined the rest of the bunker squeezing past the heavily packed space and not the storage area, they made their way back to Onew and Kibum.

A few soldiers and Minho ran down the steps and announced that the door was sealed shut and they were to wait out the raid and remain calm.

Mother’s held their children close and whispered to them how everything was going to be fine.   
  
The sound of explosions outside a few moments later caused a lot of people to cry, pray, and start telling stories to pass the time in the shelter.

A few elder’s groaned and complained about the whole war.

The five soldiers that had grown close all looked between each other as the ceiling started to crack and chips of brick and debris fell to the concrete floor.


	19. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Warning & other poopy things...   
> It's in the tags but just a reminder ^^;

One of the Wardens that was stood awaiting the rest of the horrible mass of bombs that were to be dropped.

“Y’know. It’s not so bad I suppose.” Jonghyun muttered as more and more thuds could be heard above the surface.

The Warden overheard and scowled, “Not so bad if you’re down here. Not everyone can all fit in one of these.”

  
A few people turned to him and winced down.

  
“I hope they’re alright out there.” Onew muttered in reply to Jonghyun, ignoring the Warden’s harsh words. Minho then shook his head and stood up.

“You’ll upset everybody, can you please not say something like that.” He requested to the man.

  
The Warden sniffed and stared at the soldier. “Soldiers eh? You should be out there fighting, not using up space for the shelter. The people out there could be in here if it weren’t for you lot.”  
  


“We have just as any right to seek protection as everyone else!” Taemin snapped and stood up, marching over to the warden. He wasn’t going to let this man pick on Jonghyun for just saying what he felt.  
  


A large vibration rang through the bunker and the lights flashed off and on.

Children started screaming and more and more debris fell to the floor.

Jonghyun was instantly up and held Taemin back from starting an argument with the Warden. He was just doing his job and was sick of the war too… Despite how sour he was being towards them.

  
“Taemin, it’s okay.” He exclaimed worriedly for the younger’s safety. “Are you alright?” He asked and saw bits of chipped paint lacing Taemin’s shoulders.

“I’m fine… I just don’t want you upset again.” The light-haired male whispered and took his hat off to shake the debris from it.

Kibum had held himself back from flipping at the Warden. For one, he probably would understand what he’d say and they’d end up having a war of their own. He stayed sat and leant against Onew to calm himself down. “Come sit down guys.” He requested with a smile at the trio that were on their feet. Minho came and sat down angrily and Jonghyun did too.

Taemin turned to the civilians and sighed. “I’m just going to fetch a blanket. The children look cold.”

“Wait, Tae…” Jonghyun said worried as another bomb caused a few bricks to actually come out of the walls this time.

  
The bombs were getting closer to their bunker.

  
Another bomb smashed into the ground on the surface and the whole shelter wobbled and shook. They heard structures collapsing above them… The lights went out and a few children and women screamed.

“Please remain calm!” The Warden yelled in the darkness.

  
The lights came back on and Taemin quickly pulled himself up and pressed his hand against the wall to stay upright. He quickly turned to the other four. “I won’t be a second.” He said and quickly hobbled off round the corner to the storage area.

He panted a little and pressed his foot down. Hissing as he did so, he pulled it back up.  
  


“We’re all here to help, Taemin. Are you alright?” Kibum said coming round the corner and picked up a bundle of the blankets.  
“Taemin?” He asked again when he received no reply.

The blond looked down and saw Taemin’s leg risen and his face scrunched in pain. “You’re hurt!” The French soldier squealed in panic.

“Kibum…”

“Don’t lie to me. How bad is it?”

“It’s just my ankle, I think… Kibum… Please don’t say anything to Jonghyun. He’s worried enough. I don’t want him to worry about me too.”   
The other male smiled sadly, “Alright…But you’ll have to sooner or later. You’ll be hobbling all over the place and he’s not blind. Don’t worry though, my lips are sealed, I won’t tell Jonghyun.”

“Won’t tell me what?” The male they were talking about questioned, suddenly coming around the corner.   
Kibum’s eyes widened and he span around hastily, “Uh… That there won’t be enough blankets for you. Go give them to the children and elderly, oui?” The blond desperately spat out and shoved the bundle into the shorter male’s arms.

Taemin looked at his lover and smiled. Jonghyun smiled back and slipped back around the corner to hand blankets out.

Taemin and Kibum shared a look.

“Onew help me give out these blankets!” Kibum yelled and then went around the corner too. Onew bolted up out of his seat and took the bundle from the blond. As he went to hand them out another stronger set of thuds and vibrations almost made him lose his balance. He yelled a little in fear.

Minho came over and caught the blankets that Onew was about to drop; so that they didn’t hit any debris and get dirty.  
  


“Thanks.” The dark-haired male said and turned to Kibum whose face was covered in worry.   
They exchanged a look and the French soldier nodded and carried on. He went over to the families and the elderly with a smile and handed them blankets to keep warm. They were underground so it was cold.   
Onew and Minho followed Kibum to help him.

Taemin cautiously came from around the corner to check everyone was okay. He winced as he used his hurt ankle, but he had to see…

He sighed. Everyone was alright.

Jonghyun instantly came over, he had done giving out his bundle. He leant against the wall and turned to the younger with a small smile. “I hope it eases up soon.” Jonghyun then said and crossed his arms.

Taemin nodded, “Yeah, me too.”   
The younger then bit his lip and turned a little in pain. “Everything all-right?”

Jonghyun laughed and then turned to Taemin and stared into his large eyes. “I should ask you. I saw the way you came around the corner… What happened?”

Jonghyun then peered down to Taemin’s legs.

“I just fell over and twisted it I think.” The younger said giving in.  
Instantly, Jonghyun was at Taemin’s ankle and slowly took it into his hands.

“Jonghyun, you’re not a doctor or anything.”

  
The older rolled his eyes. “There’ll be services tending to the destruction out there. We’ll get you sorted when this is over.”

Taemin grinned. “Alright.”

Everyone in the bunker awaited when it would end…

* * *

Another thud. Another bomb. Another crash. Another explosion.

“Is everyone okay?” The Warden called and went round checking the civilians a short while later. A few bricks had fallen onto some of them and had caused small injuries.

  
“I think a brick hit my head!” Kibum hissed as his hand was against the back of his head. Onew was rubbing the blond’s head to soothe the pain.

“It seems this bunker isn’t holding up with the multiple drops so close to it.” The elder murmured and pulled Kibum close to him. “Imagine if my truck was out there…”

  
“Jinki. This already happened to your truck, non?” Kibum said and sighed. Then he just leant himself against the other as he cringed in pain.

“Oh… Yeah.” Onew replied with a frown. 

The Warden turned back to them both making a racket and rolled his eyes. “Maybe the force of the brick knocked some intelligence into you lot.”  
  


“YOU WHAT?!” Kibum spat and sprung up out of his comfortable position and was face-to-face with the Warden.  
  


“Heh. You heard what I said, blondy.”

  
Instantly Minho forced himself between the two and glared at them both. “Could you stop infuriating my fellow soldiers.” He barely asked and more threatened. His expression was livid towards the Warden, who kept making keeping calm down here in the bunker harder and harder.

  
Onew and Kibum mouth’s dropped in shock as the Warden backed up looking slightly pale and headed off to another corner of the bunker.

* * *

Taemin sighed painfully and whimpered loudly as Jonghyun slowly took off his shoes. He clutched onto his shoulder tightly as his face scrunched up.

“It’ll probably stop excess pain.”

“That looks bad.” Minho stated as he came over.

Taemin panted. “Yeah it is. Thanks, Jonghyun.”  
The elder leaned closer to Taemin’s ear as he placed the shoes with their stuff, “Love you, Tae.”

The younger felt his body warm-up as he smiled and whispered that he loved the other male too.

Suddenly a large smashing sound hit the bunker’s wall at the back, and the force of the crash caused the wall to practically explode and for the wall to cave inwards. Earth and metal structured beams flew into the bunker.

The majority of the civilians were running to the other end of the bunker. However, some of them didn’t move at all once the smoke cleared.

  
The Warden began shouting and the five soldiers quickly ran over to help anyone who wasn’t hurt. The other soldiers ran up to the entrance of the bunker and attempted to keep the majority of the civilians back that were trying to escape the bunker.

“It’s not safe in here! Let us out!”

  
“MOVE! WE’RE NOT DYING IN HERE!”

  
“Please get back. It’s safer in here than out there, trust me!”

  
  
Jonghyun swallowed as the uproar caused the bunker to become full of noise and panic.

He saw the faces of despair and sadness when some of the women saw their children injured from the blast… Some hardly moving…

He peeled his eyes away as he helped carry the injured to the other side along with the other four males.  
  


Taemin hissed as he trudged through the pain of his ankle. Jonghyun grabbed him and placed him on the bench.

“There’s no way you can carry anybody, Taemin. Stay there. Ok?” The brown-haired male demanded and the younger nodded compliantly. He was probably better off sat there than trying to help.

Once everyone was safer at the other end of the bunker they watched as dirt still filtered through. A small lamp and a few broken parts of a plate were seen on top of the pile.

“A house near us must have been hit and it went through into the wall.” The Warden said sadly as a woman cried next to him. She had a blanket covering her, but her face was solemn as she stared at the ground in tears.

Onew stood next to Kibum as the French soldier gently consoled one of the crying children. Telling them a joke in his own language caused them to smile a little.

  
The dark-haired male waited until the blond turned to him. “If the siren doesn’t sound soon for the clear… It might not only be a brick that hits us…”   
“Jinki, please don’t think like that. We’ll be fine, oui?” Kibum said unconvincingly as his own expression was pained. He gently placed his hands on the older’s shoulders and pecked his cheeks softly. “Oui?” He whispered and hugged him.

Onew blinked and felt his eyes stinging… “Oui.” He whispered back.  
  
  


Another blast caused the remaining structure of the wall to be blown across the room.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust and dirt that flicked towards them.

Then finally the siren sounded!

The door opened and the civilians ran out into the, more than likely, destroyed parts of the city that remained.  
  


The soldiers came down and grabbed the seriously injured people and brought them out to the top to get help from the medics from the ambulances that were tending to people on the surface.


	20. Dread

“Alright everyone please try and find the medics.” The Warden yelled as he exited the bunker along with the civilians.  
  


Jonghyun sighed thankfully once he heard the siren. Minho patted his shoulder as he himself exited the bunker. “Make sure to grab your bag.”   
Jonghyun turned towards where their items were, where Taemin was sat and saw the younger wasn’t there. He felt his heart began to pound as he searched the bunker.   
  
He found Taemin sat in the storage space around the corner.  
  


“Sorry… I wanted to get out of the way of them rushing out.” The light-haired male muttered with a smile. He was on the floor looking up to the older. “I’m glad it’s over…” He said and started to shake as he sat on the floor.

Jonghyun smiled and knelt down, wrapping his arms around Taemin. Taemin hastily kissed him. Jonghyun kissed him back and squeezed him tightly, glad he was alright.  
  


He frowned as he felt a liquid substance. He pulled his hand out from behind Taemin and saw his palms covered in blood.

Jonghyun felt his stomach drop. “Taemin! You’re… You’re seriously hurt!” He stammered in panic and instantly tears were ready to begin dripping down his face. He grabbed the younger and went to pull him up.

Taemin yanked back, “No, Jonghyun. Other’s need help more than me. I have to be strong.”

The brown-haired male’s eyes were wide in disbelief. “What happened?! I… Strong? … What are you talking a-about? Tae…” Jonghyun felt himself shaking uncontrollably.

  
“Some of the metal… Heh. It's… Inside me.” Taemin panted unable to talk as easily as before.

  
Jonghyun swallowed harshly, “We… We need to get you out to the ambulance. Like we said remember!”

Taemin just smiled.

  
“No way, this isn’t happening Taemin… No!” Jonghyun shouted and called for help from the entrance.

Instantly Onew was back down inside and ran towards the calls. Kibum followed hastily.   
Jonghyun began sobbing and started mumbling jumbled words in panic.

  
The eldest started putting pressure on Taemin’s wounds where he could without hurting him or make it worse.

“What are you doing…?” Jonghyun managed to say.

“I’m putting pressure on the wounds. Kibum, he’s in shock.”

  
The blond soldier joined them and his face dropped when he saw the injuries on Taemin. He carefully touched Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Jonghyun can you help me? Kibum can you, get… towels or… blankets…”

With a nod, the French soldier quickly grabbed material and passed it to him. Jonghyun hesitantly applied pressure to Taemin’s wounds.

  
Minho came down in worry after Onew and Kibum had darted back down looking panicked. Jonghyun’s screams didn’t sound positive either.

  
“No…” He whispered as he saw Taemin’s state, and Onew’s and Jonghyun’s hands covered in blood and ran back out to fetch a medic.

Jonghyun shut his eyes as he pressed onto the wound where blood was exiting.

This wasn’t happening…

“Jonghyun, please look at me,” Taemin whispered and lifted his arm to the older’s face cupping it.

Jonghyun looked into Taemin’s eyes, “He’ll b-be okay… r-right?”  
  


Onew frowned. “We need to get him out of here and to the hospital.”

“I need help locating a medic!” Minho shouted back down to them and Kibum who was watching silently then ran out of the bunker to try and help.

Onew sighed. There must have been hundreds of injured… He’d have to help find a medic for Taemin too.

“Can you handle this?” He questioned the other male and Jonghyun nodded sadly.

Taemin closed his eyes and panic surged through Jonghyun.   
“Taemin, please don’t close your eyes…”

“Jonghyun, I’m so tired…”

The older male shook his head. “You have to keep them open. We have to m-make everyone proud r-remember? Like you s-said.”  
Taemin smiled, “Yeah… Proud that we were here in France to help save them…”

“Yeah! They’ll be so happy to see us…”  
Taemin looked at Jonghyun. “When we return…”

“When we return home… And we can’t do that if you give up here, Tae! … Yeah? When the war is over… W-We’ll go home!”

“When the war is over...“ Taemin whispered.

  
“We’ll survive this, and…” Jonghyun choked out a sob as he pressed down angrily. “You’re not leaving me!” He shouted desperately.

  
Taemin felt tears streaming down his own face and he let out a painful laugh. He looked down and saw the amount of blood that he had lost.

“Jonghyun… Will you, hold my hand?” Taemin pleaded as his cheeks were not wet with his tears.

His lover hesitated for a second…

“But… I have to apply pressure… and…”

“Please.” Taemin whispered painfully.

Jonghyun clenched his teeth and slowly released his hands from Taemin’s body. He grabbed the hand and laced their fingers together tightly. He squeezed strongly and he felt Taemin squeeze back.

The younger coughed and Jonghyun violently felt his whole body shaking as blood came from Taemin’s mouth.

  
He wiped the blood from his mouth away…

  
“Cold…” Taemin blinked slowly and his eyes felt so heavy. He didn’t want to keep them open. He wanted to sleep… He was so cold and in pain.

Jonghyun was right with him… He was safe… Jonghyun kept him safe.

The older male wrapped blankets around Taemin as carefully as he could whilst holding his hand. “Tae… Is that warm enough?” He questioned as the younger swallowed slowly.

“I’m happy I’m with you… I love you, you know that? … I had to make sure you knew…”

“Of course I knew that, Tae… We love each other! I love… I love you, too!” Jonghyun wailed as his throat became drier.

“Love Jonghyun… Always…” He felt Taemin squeezed his hand as he shut his eyes.

“I … love…”

“Taemin? … Taemin?”

“Taemin open your eyes.”

“Taemin!?”

“TAEMIN DON’T LEAVE ME!”

Jonghyun shook the younger vigorously, “TAEMIN!”

“We found a medic!” Kibum yelled as he ran down the steps with the medic trailing behind, only to be greeted with the painful sight. “Jonghyun…” He whispered softly touched his back comfortingly.

“NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” Jonghyun spat viciously at Kibum and continued to hold Taemin’s hand tightly and leant against him.

Words wouldn’t come from the French soldier’s mouth as he just watched unable to help…

* * *

Kibum exited the bunker with tears streaming down his face. Minho and Onew turned to one another and then back to the blond.

Onew came over and hugged him softly. Kibum then erupted into sobs as he pressed himself into his lover. “Taemin…” He whispered and clutched tightly onto Onew.

The elder felt himself shaking, ready to cry. He turned to Minho and the other male bowed his head sadly. The higher-ranking soldier then headed down the steps. He’d have to report this… despite how sad, he had a duty.  
A tear slipped passed as he wiped it away he stopped midway down the steps and began to cry.

Onew waited until Kibum had calmed down a little and pulled away. “Kibum… I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.” The French soldier stated and wiped his endless tear-filled eyes.

“I could have helped more.”

“Don’t blame this on yourself. Nobody… Expected this.”

Thudding footsteps came rushing down the street.

“There you are scum! You were supposed to protect us! My grandson! He’s dead and it’s all your fault! You were meant to save us all!” A man screamed, dropping his walking stick, and ran towards the two soldiers.

Onew turned around and Kibum pushed him down as the man ran at them. He felt a sharp object pierce into his skin.  
  


“Sir, please calm down- … Kibum!” Onew shouted as he saw the man rip out the knife he had plunged into the French soldier.

“Are you satisfied? Now get out of here.” The blond grunted and the man’s eyes were wide with regret of his actions.

An explosion due to electrical wires caused a large wall to smash into the bunker entrance.

The man screeched, threw down the knife and ran down the street in fear, past the debris and burning collapsed houses.

“Oh My God, K-Kibum.” Onew stammered as he caught the blond before he collapsed to the floor. He began to apply pressure to the wound.

Kibum sighed and looked down at the wound to his abdomen. “Well… This is going to stain my uniform,” He groaned in pain as the elder cradled him in his lap. Onew brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Kibum’s face.

His tears dripped down onto the pale face beneath him causing the other male to scoff.   
  
“Gross…” The French soldier muttered. “Sorry…” Onew apologised and tried to stop crying.

“Hey… I saved you from getting stabbed, stop looking so sad, oui?”

Onew just wiped his eyes and smiled.

“Ye- Oui… Thank you. We’ll get you help. There’ll be more medics passing through. I won’t leave you.”

“Guys! Is there any way you can shift this?” They heard Minho calling.

“That stupid explosion trapped Minho inside,” Kibum said laughing and then hissing in pain.

Onew swallowed, “Minho, Kibum’s hurt. I’m sorry but I can’t-”

  
“Help him you idiot!” The blond shouted. “I’ll be right here. Just get him out.”

Onew nodded and began to shift the debris. He turned around and saw Kibum staring at him with a smile.

“Smile.” The injured male requested.

Onew smiled at him.

Kibum smirked, “Jinki… You’re such a goof.”

The dark-haired male laughed and pulled some more bricks away.

The debris crumbled to the floor and Minho stepped out.

The eldest turned back around to have the medic help Kibum but he saw those large eyes that were staring at him seconds before… shut.

Minho placed a hand on Onew’s shoulder before the elder fell to his knees.

The ambulance pulled up to the site a while later with more equipment.

The medic began rushing to get items that could help.

Minho however, just told them to get everyone into the van and to the hospital…


	21. Ending

**_Many Months Later_ **

“Jonghyun!”

The brown-haired male heard her scream as she wrapped her hands around him as he stepped off the train. Another woman did the same. “We missed you! So glad you’re back!” She called and the other started to cry loudly.

“Come on, is that anyway a Mother is supposed to greet her son?” The male groaned. His Mother whacked him in annoyance and then smiled.

  
He then turned to the other woman, “Has she been crying the whole time I’ve been gone?” He questioned as his Mother clung to him in relief that he was back safe and sound from the war.

  
“Pretty much, Dad’s been crying too but he’d lie and say he wasn’t.” Jonghyun’s sister said with her tongue sticking out playfully.  
  
Jonghyun’s dad was stood amongst them and he pouted a little, his eyes beginning to water when the brown-haired male made eye contact with him. “First things first! We’re making your favourite meal when we get home!” He said happily.  
  


Jonghyun grinned at his Father, “Can you make extra? And leave out the carrots, please.”

  
“Extra?! Heh! This boy! You can tell he’s your son.” Jonghyun’s Mother squealed at her husband and grinned merrily.

* * *

“Did you see a lot of people die, Jong?” His sister asked once they were home and eating.

  
“Don’t ask your brother that! He’s eating! What kind of sibling are you!” Their Mother yelled. She turned to her son apologetically, “Jonghyun sweetie you don’t have to answer that.”

“No… I did… A lot of people.” The male whispered as he slowly ate his meal.

“Cool!”  
  


Jonghyun clenched his fists at his memories.

Thuds…

Tremors…

* * *

A few days later a knock on the door ripped him from his thoughts of the war. He jumped up to answer it. He smiled as Minho and Onew held a few presents in their hands.

  
Onew stepped in first, “My family were redecorating and kicked me out, so I thought I’d come here. I invited Minho of course. We brought food!” Minho grinned widely as he came in also. “I smell better food, what’s cooking?”

Jonghyun chuckled a little as the two ran into the house. He was glad to see Minho had adopted the way of racing for food.

He watched them enter the lounge and then turned to the door whilst replying, “My Mother made some…”

He paused as he saw Taemin and Kibum stood at the doorway.

“Oh, and those two decided to come along as well,” Minho shouted poking his head out through the archway to the room.

“We’re allowed in, oui?” Kibum questioned and walked behind the brown-haired male and pushed him forward. “Jinki, get your ass here!”

Jonghyun stared into Taemin’s eyes and the younger grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

“Taemin?”

“The one and only.”

Jonghyun’s face scrunched up into an ugly expression of sadness as he began to cry.

“I’m here Jonghyun. No more crying at my hospital bedside.” The younger teased.

Jonghyun swallowed as he cried and looked down to see Taemin leaning on his crutches.

“They said… You’d never walk again due to the injuries. I was going to come visit you later.”

“Well no need. I’m a lot stronger than they think.” Taemin said with a snort.

The elder smiled.

After thinking both Taemin and Kibum were dead, the medics found their pulses and aided them to recover in hospital.

The three soldiers that were still alive (Jonghyun, Onew and Minho) couldn’t believe it.

It took them a while to be able to go home after the war had ended as they had to wait for the two to recover and be well enough to be transported to England. However, they all returned to see their families finally.

Kibum’s had moved to England without informing him so he decided to come too.

Waiting for his VISA was a nightmare…

Jonghyun scratched the back of his head, trying to hold back crying of seeing Taemin out of the hospital and in his doorway.

“You’re not going to go see your family?” He questioned awkwardly.

“They can wait. You’re also my family, even if our families don’t agree with our relationship when they find out.” Taemin whispered and threw his crutches down and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun to hug him tightly.

  
  


“So… Who’s Jonghyun talking to that they can’t come inside? Is he hiding someone from us?~ A girl?~” Jonghyun’s sister questioned teasingly.

Kibum wrapped his arm around Onew and grinned. “Maybe~” He cooed back and Jonghyun’s Mother’s head shot up.

She stood up and ran to the front door to meet Jonghyun’s girlfriend.

Jonghyun and Taemin pulled out of their hug… They both finally connected their lips after months of waiting to be able to be together without the harshness of the war.

They pulled apart with a small smile.

“I love you, Taemin.”

“I love you, Jonghyun.”

“Heavens above!…” Jonghyun’s Mother squeaked and then collapsed to the floor at the sight.

“Ready for _this_ war?” Taemin questioned referring to their relationship. “If we can survive the one we had back in France, we can survive this one. I’m not leaving you again.” Jonghyun replied and stroked Taemin’s cheek.

“Us too!” Onew and Kibum said happily.

“Even if I have to live in a truck, I’ll have you to keep me warm.”  
The blond rolled his eyes at the cute remark, “Idiot. My family don’t care who I’m with, you can stay with us.”

Jonghyun’s Father walked out from the kitchen and hummed as he looked Minho up and down. “I quite like this fellow! Quick Jonghyun, introduce him to your sister!”

Jonghyun’s sister’s face turned crimson as she stared at the tall male next to her.

Minho turned to her and gave a smile.

* * *

**_Taemin was Jonghyun’s childhood friend._ **

**_They went to school together and played in the streets together._ **

**_Their families were close._ **

_Now they were close… Closer than they’d ever been._

_With all their strength and might they had returned from the war…_

_Returned each other’s feelings, finally._

* * *

  
It turned out that Jonghyun and his childhood friend Taemin, were both now ex-soldiers - which they both couldn’t exactly picture.

They hardly spoke but Jonghyun could feel that Taemin had a lot he wanted to say.  
  


One of the nights they spent together Taemin finally spoke. But it was _definitely_ what the other was looking for.

“Jonghyun?” He whispered checking if the other was awake.

“Taemin.” Jonghyun replied.

“I missed you.” Taemin confessed hoping Jonghyun could comfort him, even though they had hardly spoken.

Jonghyun clenched his fist and held back his tears and memories of them both.

“It’s… It’s been a few months since we saw each other last. My Mother took a while to come round like yours did, Tae.”

Taemin sighed holding back tears too. “Feels like a lifetime.”

  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it's the end >w< I hope you liked the story. Honestly, I couldn't have written this without your help; reading and commenting and encouraging me forward.
> 
> Of course, the end was a little cheesy but I'm full of cheese ^^;
> 
> I really like to add twisted endings like that.
> 
> Please forgive me for putting our adorable five squishies through that.
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Ha ha ... Well it's goodbye from me and on to the next fic!
> 
> Exceeding x


End file.
